Parenthood
by Tt 45
Summary: "Selina why?" The billionaire asked the woman he loves. She laughed with tears falling, "I did this for...my kitten, Bruce. We needed the money and I was destined to be her anyway." This is the story of how single parent Selina Kyle become the Cat Burglar of Gotham City for her son and vengeance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but I want you all to enjoy!**

On the hottest night of the most dangerous city the world a woman was walking through East End. The woman was a young college student that work the nightshirt in Gotham City. She lived on the east side of Gotham with her mother where the pimps, the thieves and the nightclubs live too. The woman name was Selina Kyle, a 19 years old college girl that have long jet black hair and green eyes. She wasn't must to look to the people of Gotham, but this woman have a big caring heart that will have an interest story.

 _Just what I needed a freaking hot night after a hard day of classes, work and harassment from everyone._ Selina thought about her whole day from being late to work to being harass from the employees, customers and now the people of Gotham street. This is her everyday regular routine and that she can't do anything about it 'cause no one care about other only themselves in this city of sins.

"Bitch, I say I don't want no damn brat!" A male voice shouted.

Selina stopped walking to see a man across the street which she can easily identify as a pimp and a woman in her early twenties and looked ready to attend a party, but the crazies thing she noticed was that this woman have a little baby in her arm looked dirty in his clothes. The baby have little bit of black hair and green eyes that was giggling at the flashing lights. He looked a month or two old to her, but still Selina find the baby kind of cute with those green eyes and messy mop of black hair.

 _That might be the father of her baby._ She shook her head and ready to walk again. _Don't be in their business Selina and just go home before mom get worry again._

"Aw come on! Just think of what you can- Shut the hell up Jason!" The woman yelled at baby Jason to silent his giggles but made him start crying.

"It's a damn baby, who would want to fuck something this small!" The pimp shouted and that made Selina stopped.

 _Wait. She trying to sell her baby? But why?_ she asked herself. This is Gotham City, her was born and raise here and she never ever heard of something like that. So being the caring person she is decided to listen more on them.

"Look the street been talking and told me what happened to your man, but selling his own baby? What the hell Sheila?! Just send his little ass to that Sewer King person that seen to like children." The pimp suggested poorly.

The Sewer King was the worsen idea that pimp have every suggestion. He was a huge freak that live under the sway of Gotham City, he used children to rob people on the Downtown area or would have teenagers destroying everything in Gotham.

 _What kind of mother would give that monster her baby like that? Should I do something?_

"I'm sorry Sheila, but I can and don't want no part of your shit. Come on, ho we out." The pimp grabbed his worker and leave the mother and son alone.

Sheila groaned in frustration and glared at her still crying son, "You are worth nothing here, Jason." She started walking straight ahead with no emotions in her eyes, "I should gave you to the Sewer King and get it over with."

 _Oh no, I got to do something but what can I do? Think Selina think! Maybe I should take him in? But if I do I won't know what else to do with him. Or I should call the polices? No polices come through East End just for fun and plus where would he go?_

Not knowing which ideas to pick Selina decided to follow her heart instead of her head. _Mom is going to have a heart attack for this._ "Hey wait!"

Shelia stopped and turned around. "What old lady?"

 _Old lady? What the- I'm only 19! I need new clothes than._ "Your baby. I was listening to you and the pimp conversation and want Jason."

"Why? You look able to make a brat of your own, lady."

 _Think of a lie!_ She mentally screamed at herself. "I...can't have children," she lied. But that lie wasn't ever for this vicious mother so Selina have to do a last result. "Than I'll give you money for him then." That made the mother stopped dead at her track and turn quickly around with a stick twisted smirk on her face.

"How much?"

"50 bucks."

Shelia sighed. 50 dollars isn't enough for her, but agreed to give the crying baby away. She hand Jason to Selina and gotten her money, "Well, it's was nice doing business with ya. Now, you have fun being a mother, sucker."

Selina watched the free mother left until she can't see her anymore. Selina sighed and turn her attention on the crying baby by hugging him and having his head rest on her shoulder. "Shh it's okay, Jason. It's okay I'm here for you now, so please calm down."

Selina's pleases worked well able to calm Jason down. Jason looked at Selina in a curious way and found her interesting looking as her green eyes was showing love in them. She haven't yell at him and she let him rest on her shoulder something he never felt before. So him being a baby after crying when to sleep on the nice lady shoulder with thumb in his mouth.

She smiled and started to walk home, _I guess you trust me, huh Jason? Now let's get you home to meet your new grandma if she doesn't kill me first._

In the apartment living room of East End was Marie Kyle, a 40 years old single parent after her husband, Brain dead from a shot out when Selina was just 10 years old. Selina was running late again and like all mothers, she hated to see her only child grown up and start a life of their own. But in city, she wanted to lock Selina in her room and throw away the key, and care for her until the day she met that someone that can care for her kitten.

"Dear Bast, where is that child of mine at?" Marie asked, she than to the kitchen to pour herself some tea. "I hope she not trying to get extra hours again."

The front door slowly open than close and heard, "I'm home!" The mother smile and knew that was her daughter acting like her father when he get home.

"In the kitchen!" She shouted back than heard a small yawn. She being a mother for a long time knowing her daughter like the back of her hand and the type of yawn she make wasn't her. "Selina who is that in the room with you?"

The teen sighed heavily, "Mom can you come here please?"

Marie walked back to the living room and see her daughter and a little person on her in her arms. "Um, Selina, wh-who the little kitten in your arm?"

"Mom, this is Jason your new grandson. Jason wave hi to your grandma." She waved Jason's little hand that wasn't paying attention only hiding his face on her neck. "Um mom, you don't mind if I put Jason to bed, please?" Marie nodded, but send a 'you better tell what happened' look. Selina walked to her room and placed her new son on stomach and place her pillows on both of his side so that he wouldn't try to roll off. She kissed his forehead than whisper 'goodnight' and left the room to face her mother.

Marie sat on the armchair with her tea in her hand waiting for Selina. She hear her daughter coming into the room. "Sit down Selina and tell me how you met Jason." Selina told everything to her mother from start to finish. It surprise and shock the mother, but she didn't know to say or do. "Selina, I am proud of you for stepping in and saving him, but you can't keep Jason Todd."

"What? Why not? I can handle him I clean, feed and bathe him-"

"He isn't a pet, Selina! He's a baby, you're a 19 years old girl that about to start your life!"

"But he trust me and I can't just abandon him like his mother!" Both was about to get loudly when Jason started to cry in Selina's room. Selina sighed as her baby crying for her. "I be right back, mom."

Marie sighed at Selina's stubbornness if she wasn't mad she would had smile cause she have her father's stubbornness. She gotten up and remember that the window blinds was up so she went there to close and saw them. Two cats on the building rooftop across the street looking at her.

Marie looked shock, but asked the tuff question "Are you here for my daughter?" One cat meow while other one was silence with an annoy look on his face.

Marie decided to pull her blinds down and follow her daughter to the room and watch the new mother care for her baby. She sounded different cause she would never thought in her wildness dream that her only child, her kitten would be a mother to an orphan baby in a young age. But throughout that encounter, she can see the happiness in Selina and Jason's eyes and being a mother herself would hate to torn that happiness apart.

"Selina," she sighed and smiled, "you can keep Jason as your son."

Selina stand up with Jason in her arms and a smile on her face. "Really mom?"

"Yes, but I want you to be...careful, okay?"

Selina nodded thinking that her mother was just worrying that this city of sins would harm her and her new child. If she only knew her mother truth reason to be worry it'd cause her life and career.

* * *

 **A/N: So how was it? Does it catch your interest or not? If it does leave me a review or follow me! Thank u.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow two review, fourteen followers and eleven favorites I'm so proud of all you reader. But now I want you enjoy please.**

* * *

 **The First Day**

 **~7 Years Later~**

 **Selina's Apartment**

"Jason, honey it time for breakfast!" Selina shouted for her six years son. For the pass seven years, Selina had become a strong mother for her little Jason Kyle with the help of her mother and best friend Holly Robinson. She was able to finish college, got a sample job to support her and Jason and still living in East End. She decided to keep Todd as his middle name, but still never know how her mother knew his last name, but left it alone.

"I'ma coming mommy! It just I can't do this stupid bow!" Jason shouted back.

Selina smiled for the pass seven years her little Jaybird started as a cute baby to a stubborn, little tuff guy that always try to be strong for her. "How about I help you?"

"Ok." Jason come out his room with a tie. "Mommy why do I've to wear this stupid bow?"

"Its call a tie, Jaybird and because you're a big boy now." She replied, while fixing his tie. Both walked to the kitchen and started eating in silent. Jason isn't as much as a talker so Selina tried to start small conversation with him. "So are you ready for your first day as a first grader?"

Jason didn't looked at her and replied, "Uh, I don't know."

"And why you don't know, Jason?"

"Well- It nothing important, mommy."

"Are you sure?" Jason nodded so Selina sighed, "Alright then. Let's get going before we're late." Both mother and son got their bag and left their home to start their day at work and school.

* * *

 **~Gotham Elementary~**

Selina and Jason walked into the halls of Gotham Elementary, a k-8 grade school in the city. The mother and son was walking to the Principle Nathan Lee office to see where Jason's class would be at.

"So are you ready to make friends, Jaybird?" Selina asked.

He nodded and smiled the best way he can. He doesn't want to hurt his mommy feeling but it hard for him to make friends with any of the rich or bad kids in school. Their always distance themselves from him in kindergarten or tried to bully him like Anthony James.

"I just hope Anthony not here." Jason mumbled.

"Oh Jason," Selina looked at her son and remember that boy. "If that boy try to bully you, you can always tell me or your teacher. Okay?"

"Sure mommy," Jason replied, still feeling down. She decided to lift her son up by kissing his forehead. He blushed, "Mommy! Why did you that?!"

"I am your mother that's why, Jaybird." She laughed at her pouting, blushing son. They reached Principle Lee's door, Selina looked at Jason with her motherly smile, "Ready?"

He smiled back, "Ready!"

She reached for the doorknob, but the door opened than hit her right palm and cause her to fall back.

"Mommy!" Jason rush to his mother side and glared at a man. "Watch where you going old man!" The man crouch down and check Selina's hand.

Selina looked up to see the 26 years old billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and father Bruce Wayne. He wore a black suit and tie with dress shoes on. His onyx eyes was checking her hand than glance at her green eyes.

"Your hand doesn't look broken but I suggest you cover it with ice." He said to the blushed mother. His voice sounded so deep and hard but yet sound as gently it could. He leaded her up and show his smile and it may Selina blush more with weak knees too.

Before Selina can said anything Jason stepped in. He separated their hand and glared at Bruce, "Yeah, thanks for the stuff old man but I could help my mommy. Not you."

"Dad was trying to help your mom!" A voice yelled. The voice was eight years old Richard Grayson-Wayne, Bruce's adopted son. The little eight years, like Jason he wore the Elementary uniform. He looked like child version of Bruce Wayne but with blue eyes.

"No, he wasn't!" Jason yelled back.

"Yes, he was!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Boys!" Both parents shouted to silent their children but glaring at each other. Selina sighed and grabbed her son, "I'm sorry Mr. Wayne but I need to meet Principle Lee."

"Of course," Bruce nodded, "let's go Richard." Richard nodded as he follow to the hallway, but stopped as his father look at Selina and Jason with smile than wave, "Hope to see you both soon." He and Richard left to search for his classroom.

Selina and Jason looked at each other by how Gotham Prince was acting but shrugged off. After being in Principle Lee's office, Selina walked Jason to his classroom and saying their goodbyes. Selina beeline to the front door to her car door and hurry to work.

* * *

 **~Jackie's Fashion & Art~**

Jackie's Fashion & Art is a designing company that make and sell art, clothes, beauty trends and jewelry. This company is own by Kelly Jackson. Kelly Jackson is a 55 years old grumpy scumbag to everyone except to his personal assistant. He personal like picking on his favorite hard working single mother employe, Selina Kyle.

Selina rushed to her desk, sit down and signed. "Rough morning?" A voice asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, we was running late, Holly."

Holly Robinson is a orange haired woman that had been Selina's best friend since childhood. She's a funny, headstrong, flirty woman that even her son's babysitter when she work extra hours.

"Jason was being a pain again?"

She smiled and started working, "My Jaybird is not a pain and it something else."

"Something else like what?"

Selina didn't know if she could tell her that it was Gotham Prince did it but Holly is the only friend she got. "A man hit my hand with the principle's door."

"Wait, a man hit you with a door?"

"By accident, Holly."

"Bullshit Selina! I'm not going let some asshole hurt my bestfriend like that."

Selina can't help but smile, Holly always look after her and had no problem fighting for her. She being a shy, quite, smart person while Holly is the strong, flirty, brave friend she have ever had. "It's was by accident, plus our son were arguing and I was running late too."

Holly grunted in frustration, "You work to hard for your damn good, Selina."

"I know, but someone got to put food on the table." As the ladies continued to work on their computer desk and talking about Jason's birthday that coming soon. Just than a blonde woman coming through the hallway and looked at Selina as if she prey with a wick smile.

"Kyle!" Personal assistant Sylvia Sinclair shouted. "Kelly would like to see you now."

Selina sighed, "Here I come. See you later, Holly." Selina started to walk to the boss' office leaving the two ladies alone.

"Yes, I'll see you later too, Selina." Holy smiled than glared at Sylvia with hatred. _That bitch keep pushing my buttons._ Sylvia Sinclair is the employee that other employees dislike because she slept with the boss to had his money and that she like bossing other people around.

"Is there a problem, Robinson?" She grinned evilly to her.

"Of course not, Sinclair. It just you being a bitch to my best friend."

"Oh I'm so sorry I was being a bitch to her, but she was later. And you now how much Kenny hate when his employees are later." She started following Selina to Kenny's office.

Selina made it to Kelly's office than knocked. "Who is it?" A man yelled.

"It's Kyle, sir."

"Come in, Kyle," Selina walked in to see Mr. Jackson sitting on his chair near his desk and wasn't looking happy. "I'd like to had a word with you."

Selina sit down and Sylvia just stand by the door grinning by the door. "Sir if you let me explain why I was late-"

"I don't want to hear your damn explain Kyle," he interrupted. "You've been late for the past three months and we both know how much I hate when my employees are late."

"I understand sir but-"

"If you understand than you won't had been late. Do you want to keep your job Selina?"

"Of course I want this job sir," Selina was getting nervous now. She need this job to pay the bills and support her and her son. "Sir, I can't lose my job."

"I know," his face was point blank with no emotion on just a smile. "But I want you to remember that I don't gave second chance. I'm cutting your payment now get back to work."

Selina nodded than started walking to the door with tears trying to form. She saw Sinclair's face looked disappointment when the boss wasn't going to be fire but only cut her paycheck. Once when she gotten out of the room, she heard Sinclair and Mr. Jackson arguing about her and that company is failing for some reason. Selina stopped listening and went to the restroom to fix her face from the tears and start working.

After five hours of working went by, Selina sighed and smile because it was time to pick up Jason from school. She told Holly she would call her when she get Jason to her home with her mother to watch him until she get home at six. Her mother would watch, help with homework or sometime feed him dinner when she doing extra hours. Selina gotten on the bus and head to the school.

* * *

 **~Gotham Elementary~**

Jason sighed sadly as his first day back in school was horrible and that his mom was running late. He saw that Anthony and his friends; Luke and Dan were in his class. They were trying to start with him, but lucky Mrs. Layne warm them to leave him alone and that didn't stop them. Their take his lunch and kept picking on him until their parents come to pick them up.

"Uh, Jason," Jason turned around to see it was his teacher behind him, "is your mother coming?"

He nodded, "Yes, mommy coming. She just running late...again." He started walking around the playground and saw that kid from this morning on the top of the swing. "Hey you how did you got up there kid?"

Richard looked down and giggles, "Oh it's you again." He jumped off and landed perfectly in front of him, "Why you still doing here kid?"

"I'm not a kid and I asked a question first. That's the rule."

He rolled eyes of how stubborn this kid- Jason if he remember correctly. "I was just sitting there as I wait for Alfred. Now you must answer my question, why you still doing here?"

"My mommy still not here."

"Oh," was all he said as a black car appeared by, "and here my ride." Exiting out of the black Jaguar XJ L was Bruce Wayne not Aflred. He gasped than ran into Bruce's arms and laughed, "What are you doing here? I through you had a big meeting tonight."

He hugged his son in one arm while his other arm was on the door. "I didn't want to miss you telling me about your first day back, Dickie."

Jason sighed sadly at them he wished he can had a dad too. His mommy always worked and never had time for him anymore. She barely wasn't there for him in the summer time just his grandma watching and caring for him. He sat on the swing and looked ready to cried in front of the Wayne.

"Um dad can we stay a little long please?" Dick asked. Bruce nodded and place his son down than watch them in the car to make a business call. Dick stand on swing next to Jason than sighed, "Are you okay, Jason?"

"I'm just waiting for mommy. Wait why you're still here Dickie?"

"It's Dick and that I just wanna stay with you untell your mom come."

"Really?" He nodded and Jason for the time feel happy, "Well, thanks Dick."

"No problem, Jason. Now tell me about yourself." The boys started talking about their likes and dislikes, favorite superhero, sports, icecream and color. They started to look like friends in the eyes of the Prince of Gotham as he talked to his members in the car.

"I'd be there, Clark just going to be late," he said on the phone he than saw Selina on his rear view minor, "I'll see you all when I get there." He hang up his phone and exit the car to greet Selina, "Hello there Ms. Kyle."

Selina stopped at her track, "Oh Mr. Wayne hello. What are you doing here?"

"Richard wanted to stay with Jason."

She smiled, "Aww that so sweet of him. Thank you Mr. Wayne."

"Don't thank me, thank Richard for watching out for him." Bruce can see the shyness or nervousness in Selina's eyes when he look at her. "Oh Ms. Kyle, I just wanna to say I'm sorry about what happened this morning."

"You welcome," Selina said, looking down to hide her blushing face from the billionaire.

"Mommy!" Both single parents looked down to see her son running to her.

"Hey Jaybird, Mr. Wayne just told me what his son did for you. Thank you, Richard."

"You're welcome, Ms. Kyle. Someone had to watch this little guy." Richard joked.

Jason smiled, "Well Dick is a nice person to hang around with for a shorter like you."

"Boys," Bruce warmed, both boys smile at each other and stopped. "Now, I believe it again for us to leave, Richard," Dick nodded than ran to his dad side. "Goodbye Ms. Kyle and Jason."

"Yeah, goodbye to you too. Now let's leave and see grandma."

"Okay," he took his mother hand and wave goodbye with his other, "bye Dick, bye old man."

"Bye Jason! See you tomorrow!" Dick waved goodbye too, as Bruce started the car and drive off.

As the mother and son walked to the bus stop, Selina just wanted to ask Jason this one question. "Did you enjoy your first day back?"

"Yeah, I did mommy. Dick is a fun kid to had as a friend, mommy."

"That's good to hear," she said than heard the bus comming. "Bus here, let's get on and see grandma." Their getten on the bus and headed off home to meet the grandmother at their home. But unknown to them, they were being watch by a four legged feline in the tree studying on the one person it wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Creature of the Night**

 **East End**

 **Selina's Apartment**

In the silent apartment of the Kyle residence, six years old Jason was sleeping peacefully in his bed dreaming away but in the other room wasn't so peaceful. Selina was tossing, turning and panting in fear cause of her dream.

 **Selina's Dreams**

Coldest. Coldest was all Selina felt on the ground. It's was a dark night and the moon looked so bright in the night. She couldn't move for some reasons and can feel that she wasn't alone. Than that when she hear Jason screaming for me and a whisper of a woman.

"Mommy! Mommy where are you?!" Her Jaybird screamed for her.

She had the strength to got off the cold ground and tried to walk to her son, but a hand grabbed her. She turned around to see a woman body with a black cat head as a mask and shouted, " **It's your time to continue the legacy and your destiny!** "

Selina gasped at this scary cat-creature than hear Jason screams again. "Let me go! My son need me!"

" **No, our legacy is what you need for survival Selina Kyle! This is your destiny!** " The creature screeched as it tighten it grip on her hand.

"No, I know what I need to survive but my son need me. Now let me go!" The creature backed away as Selina pushed it away.

" **So be it, Selina Kyle."** The creature smirked with a growl as it's eyes glowing greener, " **Soon you will Selina Kyle need it for your kitten. Soon you will become the next Catwoman!"**

 **Dream Ended**

Selina gasped out of her dream with swears pouring down. The clock showed 12:47 am way to early for her and Jason to be up.

 _Jason!_ Selina jumped out of the bed and dashed to her son room. She made it there to see that he was sound sleep. _Oh thanks goodness, he still asleep and safe in his bed and in his Batman's pajamas._ She walked close to his bed and rubbed his mop black hair slowly with a smile. The lovely mother and son scene ended when she hear scratches on the window. Selina gasped and walked to the noise to see it was an Egyptian Mau on the window.

Selina exhaled in release than stared at this little creature. "How did you get up here, Kitty? Are you okay?" The cat meowed as Selina petted her head. She stopped petting the cat then sighed in shame, "Just great! I'm talking to a freaking cat and myself now! You've no life, Selina."

 _Of course you got a life, Ms. Kyle,_ the cat mowed.

She backed up in fear. Did that she just talked and know her name? Selina rubbed her head and closed her eyes. "Your just tired, Selina. There no way a cat can...talk."

But as she opened her eyes and see that the Egyptain Mau was gone. It's like it disappear without a trace in the nite. That was when she decided to close the window and when to bed. Thanks the Gods that it Saturday.

After seven hours and some minutes later, Selina and her little Jaybird was up and about doing their thing. She would be making breakfast while Jason be watching TV or sometime helping his mother. The Kyle residence would be greatful on weekends because that's when mother and son had a day to themselves.

"Jaybird, breakfast ready!" She hollow.

"Just a second!" He hollow back enjoying his Saturday cartoon.

Selina sighed with her eyes rolling, every time when his cartoon is on. "Well, we were having your favorite- a Batrang style pancakes, some eggs, bacon and hash browns." That mean little Jason raise his head up. She smiled and turn her back, "But if you don't want-"

"No, I want my breakfast!" A victory smile play on her face as Jason ran to get his breakfast. "Mommy, please I want my breakfast!"

She smiled than place the plate on the table, "Sure my little Jaybird, you can eat your breakfast."

"Thanks mommy," he said as he sat down and started eating with his mother. "I'm so glad to have you all day, mommy."

"Me too, Jason. So what are we going to do today anyway?"

"Well, we can visit grandma then go to the park," he suggested.

Ah, seeing her mother were a great idea to do. Her mother now live in a nursing home since she can't keep up with the payment and didn't want to be a third mouth to feed for her hard working, single parent daughter.

"Now, that's an idea I can do. Hurry so we can see she now."

After their finish with breakfast and cleaning the kitchen, mother and son was watching some TV or play some games until the early afternoon come. Their gotten ready to leave to visit first grandma and than enjoy a day at the park.

"You ready Jason?" She asked, while she was getting her purse and phone.

"No, I'm looking for my drawings- No wait, I got it, mommy! See you outside!" He dashed to the door and left his mother alone in their home.

She grunted in frustratingly at her son. She would always tell that boy to never ran outside out of the apartment without her or an adult he know. These people are just as dangerous as the people out of East End and the City and that she doesn't want anything happening to her little Jaybird. She exit out of the home, locked the door and walked to the elevator and waited. But as she was waiting, she hear foot steps walking slowly and slowly echoing the quite hallways. Selina thought it was just another person that live in the apartment coming or exiting their home but it was something worse.

 **"Soon you willing become the Catwoman, Selina Kyle,"** an all to familiar voice said.

Selina eyes widened in fear knowing who voice it was. She turned around quickly and saw it was nothing there. It felt that she was losing her mind from that nightmare.

"Your just having a rough day, Selina." The elevator door opened and she enter it and push down button. "Now, let's hurry before Jason tried leaving me."

 **Gotham's Retirement Home**

As the Kyle made it to Marie Kyle's door, Jason knocked on the door and hear, "Who is it?"

"Good morning grandma, it's me and mommy!"

The door open and Marie squealed when seeing her daughter and grandson here. "Ah, look what cat dragged here my daughter and my little grandson. Come in, come in." They entered the little apartment room and sat on the couch. The TV was on and smell of a hot breakfast was in then air too.

"Good morning mom." Selina greeted.

"Good morning to you, too Selina and to you, little Jaybird." She gotten up and when to the kitchen, "Hey you guys want something?" Both the mother and son shaken their head no. She came back with her lunch and asked, "So what bring my daughter and her son here?"

"We wanted to spend sometime with you, grandma," Jason replied. He went to his backpack and got his drawings of a cat, "Look what I draw at school. I'd be seeing her by the window."

Marie gasped, "This drawing is beautiful, Jason. But do you what this is?" He shaken his no and smiled, "This is an Egyptian Mau, Jason. It would be rare to see it here in Gotham."

"Oh," he said unreality how important it was to his grandma.

Marie stared in worry now. If Selina seen the messenger of the goddess Bast or start having dreams/nightmares it would be soon before it happened. And change everyone to the better or worse.

"Would you tell me how was your first day at school when?" Jason smiled as he told about his first day and how he met Dick and Bruce Wayne. "You and your mother met Bruce Wayne and his son?!"

"Yeah, he hit mommy with the door."

"Mom it was an accident and he apologize for it," Selina intervened their little conversation.

Marie stared at her only daughter in amaze. Never before she would thought that her daughter would met the prince of Gotham. Than subtly an idea came to mind she can use him to save her daughter from the danger of become the Cat.

"Was he stared at your mommy?" Marie asked playfully.

"Yeah, and he was holding her hand."

Selina when to her big month son and started ticking him. "That was suppose to be our little secret, Jason!"

"Mommy stop it."

"No, Jason! Not until you said sorry, okay?" He nodded and tried to slow his laughter down. "Now, that's my cute little Jaybird," Selina purred and rubs her check with her son making the boy fall asleep in the his mother arms. She smiled than laid him down on the couch, "Sleep tight, Jaybird."

The old woman smiled as her daughter was being a great mother to her son. Mr. Wayne and his son maybe be the chance to save Selina from this gift. But she need to know how serious their are and lucky for her little Jason is fast asleep perfect timing for mother and daughter talk about Mr. Wayne.

"So what about this Mr. Wayne?" Marie asked.

Selina blushed, "Mom, I know what you're thinking and no there nothing between me and Mr. Wayne."

"Ah, but is he sexy like what the news said."

"Yes, in father figure way."

"Ooh Selina, look at you. My daughter trying to get me more grandchild!"

"Mom!" Selina shouted, than gasped to see Jason still sleeping. "I just said there nothing between me and Mr. Wayne. Plus I bet he would liked someone that more living and know around the world than me."

Marie sighed, "My daughter, what is more living? Or knowable? Girls that live the high life to show off to the cameras. Plus who know what the billionaire industrialist, notorious playboy and father Bruce Wayne would like."

"Maybe, you think he would like a girl that have a son and live in East End? Even if our sons seen to get along just well."

"Another reason to opened up, Selina." She said than looked at the clock and it show '2:45'. "Oh dear, you should be getting ready to leave and enjoy the day instead of being around this old cat with other old people."

"Are you sure, mom?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Now go enjoy your day off with your Jaybird before something happen at dark."

Selina nodded and went to awake her son. Their both waved goodbye and start heading to the park. The grandmother watched them until she doesn't see them anymore by the window than started praying to her god.

"Great cat goddess Bast, I asked you that can you give my daughter your strength and your best service to guided her on this destiny. And for whatever she seek, that she have someone there to save her from herself. Thank you."

 **East End**

The Sun went down the Moon, the dark sky, the city lights and the shady people come out. After a fun day at the park and shopping for new school uniforms, the Kyles lost track of time and had to walked home since Selina didn't have even for cab. And now their must walk home with bags of clothes in their hands.

Selina sighed sadly, "I'm sorry that we've to walk home, Jason."

"It's okay, mommy," Jason said not knowing what she mean.

 _No, it isn't okay._ Selina sadly thought. The company she worked at doesn't pay you much if you're late for work. And it extremely hard on this single mother of a soon coming be to seven years old.

As their continue to walk home unknow to them, their was being follow a man. He wore everything black from head to the knees and had this scary look on him. He was getting closer and closer to them ready to pounce the mother and son as they walked past an ally and when he pounced.

He pushed Selina and grabbed Jason by the shirt to the wall and pull out a gun. "Listen here lady, I want everything that you and the brat got!"

Selina hold Jason back to protect him from this man. "Please let us go. We don't have anything."

"Bullshit!" He took the bags and start pulling all of Jason's clothes out. All of the clothes that Selina bought was being ruining by muddier water. "What the hell is this?"

"My clothes, dumber!" Jason shouted and that made the man mad.

He pointed his gun at the them. "I'd shut your mouth brat before I shut it for you."

"He just a boy leave him alone!" Selina shouted while hiding her son. She maybe a shy, quiet woman but will protect the most treasurable gift of her life.

He smiled wickedly and click the safety when off. Selina hugged Jason and close her eyes thinking that this might be the last time she would be with her son. But the bullet never came out and the man grabbed his hand in pain. Both Selina and Jason looked to see the Batman walking out of the shadow. The man gasped in fear and tried to runway, but the Dark Knight catch him with the grappling hook, knock him out than hang him upside down.

Selina sighed in relieved and hugged Jason tighter, "Oh my Jaybird don't ever do that again."

Jason nodded than keep staring at Batman. "That was so cool, Batman! Thanks for saving us."

"Yes, thank you, Batman." He stared at them than start heading for the shadows. Jason sighed sadly and that caught his mother attention, "What wrong, Jason?"

"The clothes that you bought for me are ruining, mommy."

"It's already Jason as long as you're okay that all that matter, okay?" She felt him nodded. Selina pick him up and start heading on home, but not had the that she was being watch so she turn around to see the Batman on the roof watching her. She give him a small wave and walked home.

 **Selina's Apartment**

After the attempted robber, it was easy to put Jason to sleep and than enjoy a cup of tea to ease the nerves. Selina just feel terrible for the ruin of Jason's school clothes and for leaving them. She felt so useless for what just happened to them. Just than a knock was hear on the door. She gotten up to ask who it, but no one answer it so she open the door to see the clothes that she brought there.

"How did-" The hall window was opened that made Selina's brain rounding. Had the Dark Knight really bring the clothes here? Or was someone messing with her? But either ways her son got new clothes for school tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dinner Date**

 **~East End Bus Stop~**

Like any bus stop in the morning of Gotham City it be full with working people and kids trying get to school. But in Selina's case the bus will be running slow and crowd at the same time since she lose her car thank to bills. Jason doesn't seen to mind since Richard or Dick to him will tell him that he and his mommy was save by Batman. Selina is glad that her son had a friend to talk. She already told Holly and she when into a vodka fuse rage on the phone than asked how hot Batman looked too.

"Where is the bus, mommy?" Jason asked.

Selina sighed, "I don't know, Jaybird but we got to wait for the bus."

"I missed the car."

"Don't worry when I've enough money we can get a better car," Selina promised.

"Oh, okay. I just can't wait to tell Dick about Batman saving us."

"Yeah," Selina still can't believe that the Dark Knight recuse and return the clothes. The man was a mystery wrap in a bat suit. She looked at the time and see they will be running late very soon. "Come on Jason let start walking halfway there, okay?" Jason nodded and both mother and son left the bus stop.

Even after walking halfway there, the Kyle was still going to run late again. This is not how Selina day picture her day. As cars vroom past them this car suddenly stopped and was going back away to them.

The black Jaguar XJ L lower it driver window and show it was Bruce Wayne. "Good morning."

"Oh, good morning," Selina greeted back.

"Hey old man," Jason walked to the car and asked, "Is Dick in there?"

The black window in the back when down and show Dick Grayson-Wayne. "Hey Jason, how you been?"

"Good, me and mommy was just walking to school since mommy had to give the car away."

"Really?" Bruce asked to see Jason nodded and Selina looking down in shame. What kind of man and father would he be to leave the friend of son and they mother. "How about I can get you both a lift?"

Selina shook her head no, "No, it okay Mr. Wayne. We are close to the school anyway but thanks."

If Bruce would smile, he would to how independent or maybe stubborn she was. Never have he meet a woman so independent, so stubborn, so caring, so everything before. Most women would have said yes in a heartbeat, but Ms. Selina Kyle was different in so most ways. He would've to reason if this single mother of a six year old boy.

"How about this, I take you and Jason to the school and than take you to work."

"Um, I can take that ride to the school, Mr. Wayne but don't know about the ride to work." She may remember her mother advise but with the Prince of Gotham trying to reason with this single mother sound crazy.

"I understand," he smiled and opened the door. "Let get these boys to school."

Selina and Jason entered the car and Bruce started driving away to the school. While Jason and Dick were talking up a storm the parents was glancing here and there, blushing a little at each other too.

Selina decided to broke the silence, "It was very grateful for what you doing for me and Jason. And I thank you for that."

"Just doing some good here, how was your weekend by the way?"

"Oh just being with my son and my mom."

"Mommy, don't forget to tell the old man we were save by Batman!" Jason intervened making Dick smile and looked at Bruce from the mirror.

"Really?" Jason nodded. "Wow, that must been a scary and great experienced for you and your mother, Jason."

"Yeah, but the dum-dum got what he deserved when he pointed a gun at my mommy and got his butt beaten by Batman."

"Whoa, she was that brave to stand up to a man with a gun?" Dick asked and see Jason nodding. He grabbed the side of Bruce's sit, "Hey dad, maybe you should date Ms. Kyle since she must brave and good than those girls with big boobs."

Bruce stopped the car and glared at his son for the type of women that he had date in the past. He only 26 years old still young but is a father now and trying to teach his son that all ladies with big boobs aren't all evil. But lucky for him, he stopped right in front of the school.

"Here we're," he and Selina gotten of the car and help they son out. "Be good, Dickie and I promise I will take to work you with me tomorrow."

"Really?!" The young Wayne asked and see his father nodded. "Thank dad! See you later!" He ran to the school and start his day.

"Bye mommy!" Jason hugged his mother than walked to Bruce with his tuff guy face and said, "Um, thank for the ride, old man and you better make sure mommy get to work safey."

Bruce smiled, "Don't worry I will." This kid is really something huh. He got this tuff guy attitude with a caring and protector side to him. The kid got a heart like his son in a different ways.

Jason waved goodbye and walked into the school. Selina waved goodbye as well and was about start her walk to work when Bruce opened the door.

"Mr. Wayne?"

"Your son wanted me to make sure you get to work," he smiled. "And I'm a man of my word so get in."

Selina smiled. This man reminded her of her stubbornness of a son Jason but without the pouting. Plus his dose give his word of taking her to work anyway so what the heck. Selina gotten in the car and Bruce smiled in victory and drive off to Selina's workplace.

The drive was quiet for this the parents until Selina broke the silent between them. "Thank you again for the ride."

"No need Ms. Kyle just doing what best for Jason."

"Yeah, he does need what best for him."

"You're only one parent if I'm correct?"

She nodded, "Yeah, you're correct and I'm trying to stay strong for him."

"Yeah, that's all you can do, Ms. Kyle."

"Yeah, and you can called me Selina now, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce smiled as to that finally got her name, "Than you can call me Bruce, Selina."

"Okay than...Bruce."

The drive continue with both Bruce and Selina talking about well the little thing. Their son even what they likes, dislikes, favorite color, even talked about they favorites thing to do on they past time. But they conversion were about to end when they made it to Jackie's Fashion & Art.

Selina sighed sadly to the fact that she were at work now. She enjoyed the small talks she have with Bruce and don't want to lose this moment. "Thank you for the ride again, Bruce. I really enjoyed talking to you."

Bruce smiled, "The pleasure is all mine, Selina."

"Goodbye," Selina exited out of the car and waved goodbye than enter the building. But unknow to her, she had forgotten something very important in his car. She made it to her desk and still have the smile on her face.

"Oh, what made you happy this morning, Selina?" Holly asked.

Selina smiled and ready to tell all to her best friend, "Bruce give me and Jason ride to the school and than took me to work."

"Who Bruce?"

"Wanye- as in Bruce Wayne, Holly!"

Holly's mouth fallen down to the floor. Did her best friend since childhood just said that she and her son was in a car with the Prince of Gotham and his son than alone with him. That's crazy! Don't get her wrong she love Selina like a sister and Jason like a nephew, but having two encounter with this man is like the old saying, 'First come love. Then comes marriage. Then comes babies.' This was the perfect time to ask the questions about Mr. Bruce Wayne.

"So did anything happened in the car with Mr. Wayne?"

"We were just talking about our son and little things."

"Nothing more?"

"Nothing less. What wrong Holly?"

"Oh nothing just looking out for my friend since her bag is miss."

Selina's eyes widen in shock and just notice that her bag was missing. "Oh no, I left it in Bruce's car!" She started tapping her head on her desk.

"What? Something important in that bag?"

"My wallet, phone and oh yeah the new design that I supposed give Mr. Jackson this morning."

"Wait you can call Bruce! Do you have his number?" Selina raised her head up, shaking no and continuing tapping her head on the desk. "Oh, that man gonna- Can you stop doing that! You know I hate it when you do that, Selina."

She stopped tapping her head and sighed, "Mr. Jackson is going to fire me for sure."

"Don't talk like Selina. Maybe he won't-"

"Kyle!" Sylvia intruppted them. "Kelly want to see you now."

Selina sighed sadly and ready to go into the lion den with Sylvia. While Holly looked piss and hated the blonde bitch had intruppted her when she is trying to cheer Selina up. If that asshole fire her best friend, he better fire her as well, have her paycheck for the this week and beat the living shit out of Sylvia too.

"Excuse me? Can you tell me where Selina Kyle went?" A male voice asked.

"Don't you know I'm in a mid rage moment right now, mister." Holly growled, how dare this man stop her mid rage moment and ask for her best friend. She turn around from her desk and can't believe the man that stand in front of her.

In Mr. Jackson's office, Selina looked nervous as she ever been in her life with Mr. Jackson looking cold and Sylvia smirking behind him. Yep she is so fire after this.

"Where is my design, Kyle?" He asked going straight into the kill zone.

"I left the design in my friend's car, sir. But I can still get the-"

"But didn't I told you that I want my design when you enter this building?"

Before she can answer, someone knocked on the door and that frustrated Mr. Jackson more. "Door now, Sylvia."

Sylvia went to the door opened and everyone couldn't believe who it was. It was billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and father Bruce Wayne with that smile on his face.

"Good morning Mr. Jackson it been to long time since our encounter."

Mr. Jackson gotten up as fast as a rocket and shook Bruce's hand. "Mr. Wayne, yes it had been to long. But may I ask why you're here?"

"Yes, but just for Selina." He smiled and walked directly at her. Bruce can see the single mother blushing and held her bag, "Selina, you forgetten your bag in the car. Lucky, I made that sharp U-turn and got here as fast as I can."

Selina went to get the bag and hugged him. "Oh thank you so much, Bruce."

He returned the hug by hugging her back and then let go, "Anything for a friend. Will I be picking you and Jason up after work?"

"Yes, thank you, Bruce." She turned her attention on her boss and give him his new logo design from her bag. "Here is your new design, sir and may I leave now?"

"You may," Mr. Jackson grunted and sat in his chair. How did this working class, single mother befriend the most powerful man in Gotham City?

Selina left the office with Bruce right by her side. He follow her to her desk and see Holly smiling with glee on her face.

"Well, it's seem that Bruce saved the day."

"Oh sorry, Bruce this is Holly Robinson my best friend. Holly this is Bruce Wayne, the man that give me and Jason ride and now a friend."

"Yes, we meet already and I was the one that told he where you went."

"Yeah, your friend almost unleashed her mid rage moment on me," Bruce joked.

"That's Holly for you," Selina chuckled.

"Damn straight! The one and original."

Bruce sighed than cleared his throat, "Selina, may I speak with you in private?"

Both ladies looked at each other, but Holly did what he asked and left the two to talk while eavesdropping.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Selina asked.

"Well, since our talk and getting to know each other I would like to take you out for dinner on Friday night?"

Selina blushed and couldn't speak to the fact that Bruce Wayne just asked her out for dinner on Friday! Before she can said something a ball of paper was coming her way and caught the paper thank to her 'cat-like reflexes'. That's what Holly called it that since she can catch any ball that come her way. She opened the ball of paper and it say, "Said yes! From H."

Selina glanced at her best friend that hide behind the desk and sighed, "Yes, I would like to have dinner with you, Bruce. But I won't have no one to watch Jason."

"He can come with us since Richard would like to come too. Plus it won't have to be those fancy restaurant we can eat at just at my home."

"Yeah, I guess your right."

"Alright then, so Friday 6 pm my please?" Selina smiled and wrote down her phone and apartment number. "See you at three," and like that he walked away.

Couldn't hold the excitement, Holly jumped up and throw another ball of paper that Selina can easily caught. "Selina, I'm so proud of you!"

"For what? I said yes I would go out with him."

"Yeah, but you're finally opening yourself up with a guy. A sexy rich guy!"

"Holly, I'm not dating him for his money. I'm dating him cause he's a nice guy."

"With a sexy body to show off."

"Holly!"

 **Selina's Apartment**

It was finally Friday and Selina had to get Jason ready for the dinner date with the Wayne. And truth by told, she is nervous and shaking like leaf. She haven't been in a date since the day Jason came into her life and now she having a dinner date with the Prince of Gotham and his son.

"Why we're eating with the old man and Dick, mommy?" Jason asked as Selina was fixing his shirt.

"Because Bruce asked me on Monday and I agreed to it," Selina replied as she finish fixing him up and smiled. "He really wanted this and I do too."

"Mommy do you like the old man?"

"Well, I do like him as a friend Jaybird! You know he had been helping us right?"

Yes, Bruce Wayne had been helping them this whole week. He been getting them rides to home, school and work. Even if there would just rides, Jason was getting close to Bruce in just one week but would still call him old man so that making progress. Maybe?

"He's cool, mommy and Dick would be there so it wouldn't be so mushy."

"Hey, there nothing wrong with mushy, Jaybird. I am a woman by the way so it okay."

"No, the old man will tried something like what Aunt Holly's guys being doing. Flint with you than kiss you! Ew!"

"Sweetheart, it call flirt and no one kiss on the first date." Selina smiled at her son that pretending to vomit. "Let go get our coat and meet Bruce and Richard, okay?"

Jason nodded and went to get his coat along with Selina getting her coat as well and both went down to meet Bruce and Richard. Like usual, people was staring at him like id some alien. Can't people just believe that the Prince of Gotham can go out with people like her? The world there live in is when your appearance is all that matter now.

"Bruce!" Selina shouted than ran to him and gave him a hug. "You and Richard are here so early."

Bruce smiled, "Yeah, me and Dick planned the night for all of us. Date than a movie."

Before Jason can make those faces, Richard whispered to him, "Don't worry, Jason. The movie me and daddy pick is an action movie with little mushy stuff."

"Thanks."

Bruce smirked at the boys hearing they little conversation, "What was that boys?"

"Nothing!" Both said in unison that made Selina smiled a little.

"Alright boys, let get going before the end up cold." Selina said making the boys ran to the with they parent following.

 **Wayne Mansion**

Wayne Mansion, oldest mansion in Gotham City with acres of land from miles ahead. Selina and Jason looked amaze that this mansion could be from a story mother would tell they children. They enter the mansion and was amaze again of how big it looked from the inside.

Dick laughed, "You guys seem surprise. The mansion is so big that their rooms after rooms."

"Wow!" Jason said. "You and old man just live here?"

"Yes, but with Alfred, the family butler too."

"You call young Master Richard," an elder man in a butler suit said coming out of the kitchen. "Ah, you both much be the Madam Selina and young Master Jason, Alfred Pennyworth at your services."

"It just Selina and Jason, Mr. Pennyworth. No need to be formal with us."

"It come with the job, Madma Selina and you may call me Aflred."

"Oh, okay than Alfred nice to meet you. Bruce told me you were making dinner for us?"

"Yes, a simple dinner that I am sure young masters would like. If Master Richard can lead Madam Selina and Master Jason to the dinning room." Dick smiled and nodded than lead the Kyles to the dinning room leaving a smiling butler and billionaire. "So she must have been the reason for the delayed, sir?"

"In a matter of speaking, yes she's the reason work would be delayed. Anyway what for dinner? Not too fancy for the kids right?"

"Just fancy for Madam Selina and simple for the young masters."

They enter the dinning room, they seen Dick and Jason eating already with Selina laughing at them as they were eating fast.

"I never seen Jaybird eat this fast before," Selina smiled.

Bruce and Dick stopped eating and at the nickname Selina give her son. "Wow that a silly nickname, Jaybird."

"It better than a nickname like Dickie!" Jason said sticking his tongue out.

"It's Dick not Dickie, Jaybird!" Dick stick his tongue as well and from there the boys were having an all out sticking at tongue war.

The parents sighed as they children agrue about nickname. "Boys!" Bruce and Selina stopped they son from play arguing. Bruce rubbed the side his head and asked, "Why do you boys like arguing so much?"

The boys shrugged they shoulder making the butler laugh and replied. "Maybe it's a sign of brotherly love, sir."

"I think I can agree with you Alfred," Selina smiled.

Bruce nodded, "Yes, you boys can be brothers."

Dick and Jason looked at each and notice from the first day that they meet something started to grow. Growing into something more, a brotherhood between them. Dick smiled than rubbed his new little brother's head, "Let's go and play some games that I can beat you in!" He ran out of the dinning room but than stopped and turn around. "Thank you for dinner, Alfred and enjoy Ms. Kyle."

"Ha, don't make me laugh, Dickie! Thank for dinner." He left the dinning room with Dick leaving Bruce and Selina alone finally.

"So I guess we're alone now, huh?" Selina blushed.

"Yes, I guess so," Bruce agreed than got up and hold out his hand. "Come, let me show you around Wayne Mansion."

Selina smiled, "Yes, I'd like that tour, Bruce." She took his hand and let him take her on a private tour around the Mansion. Selina enjoyed the tour and her tour guide, Bruce show her everything from the library room to the art room. Selina loved the art room out of them all seeing paints of the whole Wayne family line. But the painting that caught her the most was the painting of Bruce and a sleeping Richard.

"That's the day when I adopted Richard at the age of six," Bruce example with a smiled. "We did that portrait after he said me 'daddy' for the first time. It magical when a child that not even your on own blood call you daddy or mommy."

"Yeah, I know that feeling." Selina smiled and remember the first time Jason called her mommy, it was the best moment of her life. "Being Jason's mother was the best thing I have ever done in my life."

Before he can say anything, he saw the symbol for the Batman. Bruce sighed, he was enjoying this night but have to get to work right now. He grabbed her hands and stared into those green eyes, "Selina, I enjoyed this dinner date with you and Jason but it must come to an end. I'm sorry."

"Aww, I was really enjoyed this date too," Selina teased. She leaned front and kissed his check, "Thank for the date, Bruce."

"You welcome, Selina. Alfred, can you watch Dick while I take Selina and Jason home please?"

Out of no where, Alfred come out and nodded, "Of course, sir. But I must inform you that the young masters are very quiet right now."

Both parents sighed with a smile and know what that mean the kids are a sleep. Bruce lead Selina to Dick's room and that they sons were sleeping on the floor while the game Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga on the PS3. Bruce place Dick on his bed than pick Jason and left the room with Selina following. They made it to the car and drove off to Selina's apartment.

 **Selina's Apartment**

Bruce stopped in front of the building. "This is your stop, Selina. You want me to carry Jason for you?"

"No thank you, Bruce." Selina gotten out of the car and went to the back and get her still sleeping son than carry him. "He may eat like a bear but I can still carry him."

"Yeah, your son will be heavy and strong in the future."

"Hope so if I want him survive in this city. Goodnight Bruce." Selina smiled than waved.

Bruce waved as well, "Goodnight Selina." And like that he went his way and start his night job.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Day Won't Forgetting**

 **~Selina's Apartment~**

Selina sighed happy for the first time since having Jason in her life. Why? Since the last month, Bruce Wayne had been helping her and her son, Jason getting to school/work early as ever than take them back home. What make it better is that she is dating the billionaire and was enjoying it so much than anything beside having Jason. Bruce had been the perfect gentleman to her and the perfect father figure to Jason since then. She can't forget about Richard, thanks to him Jason have a friend/big brother to have it feel like she was getting closer to him too. For the first time in her life, she can feel happy in the romance side for once and doesn't want it to end.

She looked in her son's room and see if he was ready or not. "Jaybird are you ready? Bruce and Dick should be here."

Jason nodded than remember something impartment was coming up. His birthday. "Hey mommy, you know what you getting for my birthday?"

"Yeah, I know what your birthday's present, but I won't be telling you."

"Ah mommy! Why?"

"Because it a surprise for you and only you, my Jaybird."

"Bet Bruce know the what my surprise is."

"Of course he know your birthday is coming and he been helping me out for your birthday."

"Really?"

"Really-really. Now come the boys should be down stairs by now."

The Kyles went down to see Bruce and Richard Wayne there greeting them than walking them to the car and off they way to drop the boys off than work. The daily routine would be the boys talking up a storm while the parents talk little about the plan in code word.

"What you guys talking about?" Jason interrupted seeing his mother and Bruce smiling at him.

"It's nothing, Jason just talking to your mother about work."

Jason sent Bruce an 'I don't believe you for one second' pout until a smile form with a plan. "Hey Bruce, don't you see how happy I'm for my birthday? And I would be triple happy for having mommy, you, Dickie, Alfred, Auntie Holly and my grandma on my birthday would make it special if you just tell me."

"Yes, I do see that you're excited, but you must have patience for your party."

Jason groaned, "But I just want to know, Bruce!"

"Yeah, but I promise it will be worth the wait."

"Fine, but better keep your promise, old man."

Bruce nodded, "I will." He can feel Selina looking at him with a smile that show 'Thank you' in it. Selina was right about Jason's stubbornness or perseverance know no bound in a good way. He will make a tuff protege with good heart if he was under his wing.

 **~Gotham Elementary~**

Once when the parents dropped they son off and left for work, since it was early and not time to go to class Jason started his plan to find out what his birthday surprise would be.

"Dick, do you know what mommy and the old man are planning?"

He shocked his head, "Sorry Jason, but dad and Alfred is keeping the information for your birthday so secretly."

"Dang it! Anything can happen tomorrow and I would like know before the bad come."

The boys enter the school they can see a group of kids waiting. It was Anthony James with his friends Luke and Dan picking on kids that was walking past. The kids were terrified of his six grader brother Carlos, another bully in Gotham Elementary. Some even said that they older brother Danny, a high school dropout worked for the Sewer King.

"Well, well look what we have here?" Anthony asked his boys as they stopped Jason. "It's seem that the good Prince helping out the nobody. My big brother said that Wayne just want to get into your mommy's pant."

Richard stopped than turn to face the small first grader, "My dad isn't like that, kid. So back off!"

"Yeah," Jason agreed. "The old man is nice to my mommy, Anthony! So mine your own business!"

"Whatever, little baby Jason watch yourself. And that's go for you too, Richard." Anthony walked away with his boys following him.

Richard place his hand on Jason's shoulder and smiled, "Don't let a little bully get you, Jason."

"Someday I'll gave it to him and his loyal dogs even kick his brother in the butt."

"Whoa, Jason let someone or me deal with Carlos for you."

"You would help me, Dick?" Jason looked surprise that someone beside his mommy would help him against a bully.

"Of course I'd Jay, I am your new big brother after all."

He smiled than punched Dick's shoulder, "Don't think you just because you're my big brother you gonna boss me around, Dickie."

"Whatever you say, Jaybird. Now go to class before you be later."

The now official brothers left to they class to start the day, but without them knowing a bully was watching his next victim. Once when two class was over lunchtime and outside time started for the students of Gotham Elementary. 1st graders like Jason would play outside with the 2nd graders sense they already ate lunch while Richard, a 3rd grader would start eating lunch with the other 3rd, 4th and 5th graders. But they lunch/outside time would come to an end starting on.

Jason went inside to get some water in the cafeteria's water fountain. His teacher would tell him to never come here alone or the big kids will try something on him. But Jason being Jason, he did what he want thanks to his stubbornness he wasn't afraid of no one. Once when Jason drank his water and no surprise the 6th grade bully Carlos push him to the fall.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jason!" Carlos grabbed Jason by the collar of his shirt and smirked. "I'm going to enjoy this so must."

Jason growled not showing fear to his enemy or wouldn't dare scream for help. It not his style asking for someone help it show you're being weak to the enemy or to myself.

Richard was walking to cafe with his best friend Barbara talking about his new little brother.

"That's sweet, Dick for taking Jason as your new little brother," Barbara said with a smile.

Dick chuckled, "Well, someone have to take care of him in this school. Hey, are you still coming to his birthday party at Wayne Madison."

"I won't miss that little hothead brother of yours party for nothing. Anyway who will be there beside me?"

"Well, beside his family me and dad was going to our friends. Since he's a loner and doesn't have a lot of friends."

"Well, that's sweet- Hey what that six grader doing here?"

Dick can see the six grade holding someone by collar of they shirt and started punching, but as he looked closer he can it was his brother! "Jason!" He ran to them forcing Carlos to dropped Jason on the ground. "Why are you doing that to a kid barely half your size?"

"Than you couldn't threaten my brother, Wayne!" Carlos pushed Dick back and was going for a punch, but missed him. "What the heck? How I missed?"

Dick laughed, "Maybe you're too slow to hit a kid like me."

That's little statement made Carlos angrier and that where the fight began with a crowd . His dad taugh him and his older brother how to box and stuff, but can't barely hit Wayne like any other kid. Dick was just toying the big kid like his new alter ego the Boy Wonder, Robin. Carlos wasn't a challenge against him so it was time to finish this like a Bat. Dick was about to go to the finish when Jason hit Carlos's leg causing the older boy fall to the floor easy for Dick's punch to knock him out.

"Why you helped me when I said I would handler him?" Dick asked the smaller kid that suppose to be his brother.

Jason smiled and risen his thumb up, "Someone had to have your back, Dickie."

"Yeah, thanks little bro."

"Richard Grayson-Wayne and Jason Kyle!" The boys looked up to see it was Principal Lee standing there with his arms cross.

 _'Uh-oh!'_ Was all that the brothers could think of knowing they were in trouble. Big time.

 **30 minutes later**

Selina rushed into the school to get to the principal's office. She gotten the call that Jason was involved in a fight and gotten an injury. She have gotta worse when she had to leave work early and it wasn't pretty.

 **30 minutes ago**

 **~Jackie's Fashion & Art~**

"What do you mean you're leaving early?" Sylvia asked in hostile tone. Mr. Jackson wasn't in the office today making Sylvia the boss for the day and everyone jobs a living Hell.

Selina looked down nervously and answer, "My son had gotten into a fight and they want me to get him."

"If Kelly was here you would have been you would have been in trouble, Kyle."

"Yes, I know, but this is my son and he need me."

Sylvia sighed in frustration. She can't stand Selina's pleases because it was worthless to people like her. Growing in East End you must tuff and ruthless if you want to survive there and at Gotham. "Fine! But be excepted to come at the here or the factory tomorrow night for a new design."

Selina wanted to disagree so badly because that Jason's birthday party night. The night she can spend so most time with her birthday boy until he can't stand awake. But who was she to said no? She needed this job to support her and Jason by any mean. So in defeat she nodded than left the office to get her stuff and left.

Holly stopped in front of Selina and can see that something was here. "Yo Selina, what wrong? You look upset, did that bitch just fire you? Don't worry I can beat the bitch up for you since you not working here anymore."

Selina can't help but smile at her outrageous friend sometime just know how to make her happy again. She shook her head and put a fake smile on, "No, I still work here, Holly so no beating up Sylvia."

"Damn it! Than why the hell you look upset?"

"I might be missing some of Jason's party. Mr. Jackson want a new design tomorrow night."

"What?!" Holly growled, "Out of all days, why tomorrow night?! Those bastards are up to make your life a living hell!"

"I don't know about that, but I've to get Jason from school. I'll call you after I get him, okay?"

Holly nodded and like that Selina left to Gotham Elementary in a cab to get her son.

 **Present time**

Selina entered the office to see Jason with bruise check, another boy as well with a black eye and his father, Mr. Baxter, but was surprise to see Bruce and Richard there as well. Principal Lee didn't tell her anything just that Jason was in a fight but, what does Richard have to do with this?

"Ms. Kyle, I'm glad you had finally made it. Please have a seat," Principal Lee smiled. Ms. Kyle was one of his favorite and well polite parent he encounter as a principal. But it was time to get back to business. "Boys, you may leave and just stand down now."

"Yes, sir," the boys said as an unit and left the office to let the adults talk.

"Now parents I would like to said that there was an incident that lead to a fight in the cafeteria. Here at Gotham Elementary, I don't tolerate fighting and since what I saw on the camera that Carlos started the-"

"Now wait just a damn second, Lee!" Mr. Baxter shouted. "How don't we know it was Kyle's brat that started the fight in the first place?"

"Even if my son started it that still no way to just hurt Jason or Richard like that." Selina said not going to let anyone bad mouth her or Bruce's son as well.

"But what about my son?" Mr. Baxter asked than pointed at Bruce and glared, "Wayne, your son gave Carlos a black eye! Shouldn't Richard be in mostly in trouble?"

Bruce keep a straight face and looked at the furious father, "Now, you know how Jason feel when your son hit him."

Lee sighed and rubbed his side of his temple, "On the video and from Ms. Gordon, Richard was just protecting Jason from Carlos when he started striking Jason. But a punishment must be an order to to keep this school simple. Mr. Baxter since Carlos started the fight, he must serve a week suspension."

"This is completely bullshit, Lee!" Mr. Baxter jumped up making the chair fall to the ground. The angry father left the office with his son and slammed the door.

"Ms. Kyle, Mr. Wayne, I know Richard and Jason are good kids in they own way, but a two days suspension could do them just fine."

Bruce nodded, "Thank you, Principal Lee. Again sorry about the boys they just care about now."

"Yes, I've been meaning to ask you both, are you guys started having play dates? From what they teacher been saying that the boys starting to get closer."

Selina decided to answer that question, "Yeah, the boys had had become brothers since me and Bruce started dating. Have a good day, Principal Lee."

Bruce played along by wrapping his arm around her waist bring her closer to him. He gave the shock principal a nod goodbye and left the office with smile of amusement like Selina.

Selina can't hold it anymore and started laughing, "That's never get old!"

"I see you're enjoying people state of shock, Selina. Let's go get the boys before they get wild up." Before he can walk away Selina grabbed his arm stopping him. Bruce looked down at her and can tell something was wrong. "Selina, are you alright?"

"Um, Bruce, can you do me a favor and watch Jason tomorrow night?"

"Sure, but why Selina?"

"Since I've to work tomorrow morning than stay there to think of a new design and drop it off. So what I'm asking is can you watch Jason for me?"

"Of course, I won't have to problem watching Jason but, are you sure you won't want me to wait for you?"

"No, I'm sure Bruce. Please don't let Jason know about this it might ruin his big day tomorrow might just be just a few hours."

"I promise, Selina," he bent his head low to kiss her forehead and smiled. "Don't worry I'll watch over that stubborn kid of your."

"My son isn't stubborn! He's just a kid what some pride that's all." Bruce sent her a 'is that even better' look causing her to giggle some more.

The pair left the school with they sons and went home, but once when Selina got Jason in they apartment she started having this feeling that she being watch. She turned around and saw no one there on the rooftop. Not seeing anything Selina shrugged it off and went to help Jason pack up for tomorrow.

 **~The Next Day~**

"Now, I want you to be on your best behave for Bruce while I'm at work, okay?" Selina said as was _finally_ exiting out of the car.

"Don't worry, Selina. I'll take good care of your knucklehead son with Dick's help."

"I'm not a knucklehead, old man!" Jason pouted.

"Yes, you're a knucklehead," Richard teased it a laugh.

"No, I'm not Dickie!"

"Yeah, you're Jay and stubbornness!"

The parents just shock they head and smile to they son little agruement. "See you at the party, Selina." The billionaire said as he changed the gear into 'drive'.

The word ok couldn't exit out of her mouth, but she nodded and watch them drive off to whatever Bruce was going to take them. Today is Jason's birthday, but she just doesn't feel right since this morning and don't know why. She entered the building to started working the day like would normally- answer phone calls, talk to Holly, start working on the design, have lunch and continue with her work. Once when the clock strike six, the employers of Jackie's Fashion & Art were getting ready to leave to enjoy their Friday and payday. Selina waved see you soon at the party at Holly and continue working on the design. After two and a half hour past, Selina smiled proudly at her work for the company and how fast she got the work done.

"I might make it to the birthday song there," she gotten up, but was caught by surprise when a hand grabbed her shoulder and turn her around.

"Hello baby! What a pretty lady like you doing here alone?" A man in his early thirties in a security guard outfit asked.

Selina too terrified to speak because the bells in her head was going off telling her to get the hell out of there now. She never seen this security guard before and he was setting off bad vices too. She tried to make a run for it, but the man grip was just too strong for her to break free.

"Woah, baby where you think you're going?" The man asked than smirked in enjoyment as he pull Selina closer to him. "You not trying to leave, are yah?"

"Let me go!" Selina said finding her voice and thinking of what would Holly do if some jerk dare to touch her.

"Ooh, this one is tuff just how I like them!" He started dragging Selina by the arm with a sick smirk. "Wait tell the boss and the boys hear about this."

He continue dragging her to the top left side of the building where the art and jewelry would be lock up. Selina didn't know what to do in this moment only trying to break free from this man. She stopped when she can see four more security guards that could be fake as well unlocking the vault whooing as if they won the lottery.

One of them looked at his member dragging a woman as she looking beyond scary of them. "What the hell are you doing, Tommy?"

Tommy rolled his eyes than pushed Selina to the ground, "I found this piece of meat still in her desk, Chase."

"Then why you didn't killed her instead of bring her here, you fucking moron?! The boss isn't going to be happy to hear about this. Patrick, J.T. stay here and watch them while I call the boss." Chase walked away to make the call privately to the boss.

Selina was scared beyond words can comply. The fear of dying doesn't worry her, but the fear of her only son being alone on his birthday is a killer. She started praying to any god that's listening to please let her live for her son.

Chase came back with an unemotion face. He nodded at Tommy than Tommy nodded back grabbing Selina by the arm and they moved away from the others to the hallways.

"You know what, Kyle? I wanted you when the boss started talking about how innocent you are like a little baby before this city change it."

"What are you going to do to me?"

He smirked evily than grabbed her shoulders bring her closer to him again. "Let me ask you something, are you afraid of hight?"

Before she can ever scream out no, Tommy punched her with all of his strong causing her to fall out of the window with glass. Time stopped like as if everything went to pause in Selina's mind as she was falling down. Memories played like a DVD from her childhood, to befriend Holly and Bruce, graudation from high school and college, having a great relationship with Bruce Wayne and couldn't leave out her Jaybird, little Jason. He just a little boy that doesn't know what to do or handler it. Why does god have to be evil to her and know the life she have to had for her only son. Why god?! That question would never be answer because her whole body meet the hard ground destory every bone in her body, but as she laid there all her thoughts was on one person.

With little strong she have she said one last word before death took her away from the living, "Jason..." And from there Selina Kyle, single mother of her now seven years old have pass away without knowing who was watching.

Twelve cat circle around the dead body waiting for they goddess to began the ritual of the blessing and cure of Catwoman. The Egyptian Mau exited out of the circle than walked it way to Selina's body till it stop on her chest. The Mau lean close to her face and releashed it toxic to Selina's face signaling the other cats to come do the same on every pieces of the body. And as a second past of doing the ritual, Selina's eyes when wide open looking like cat eyes and breathing again letting the cats know that they work is done and for the new Catwoman to start her work in Gotham City.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yes! We gonna to the big part of the birth of Catwoman! Poor everyone they whole just got turn upside by those bad men. I wanted to have her death to be just like Batman Returns and Catwoman's to bring back old memoirs from the back of those days. So enjoy!**

* * *

 **Rebirth with No Memory**

 **~Downtown Gotham~**

Walking. It all this corpse wanted to do but didn't know where. Just wanted to walk to somewhere looking for someone. The corpse of Selina Kyle was looking for the only person on her mind- her Jason. Her Jaybird. She didn't know or remember where she left him at but want to find him.

"Hey," a male in his early thirties greeted.

Selina turned to him and just asked, "Where's Jason?"

"I think I know a Jason around here. I can show you where Jason at."

But before she can continue to walk the man grabbed and starts pushing her gently trying not to scare her away. He pushes her into the alley than pin her against the wall and started kissing her neck.

"It's okay," he whispers and continues to kiss her with his hands touching her body.

Selina's head started to hurt and can feel something was wrong here. Her breathing was heavy, nails feel like it was growing and eyes burning as she was staring at the... Pig.

Her hand started rubbed his and purred, "You want me, baby?" The man only moans in his kiss. Selina roughly grabbed his hair and push him to the brick wall.

"Ooh, you one of the freaky ones just by the look of your kitty cat eyes!" He went to his pant and pulling it down.

"You've no idea of how much of a freak I can be, baby."

Selina low herself and in a split second punch the man's boys then slammed his head into the brick wall with force and digging her nail into his face. The man screamed in pain while Selina awed in sadly.

"What's wrong, baby?" She asked digging a little deeper into his face. "I thought you like freaks."

"Let me go, you bitch!"

"Ok," she released him, but not without giving him five good claws mark on the face then slammed him in the knee. He was knock out with his pants to the ground and a new scar too. Before she walks away also took his wallet of cash and put it in her chest.

Selina keeps walking straight into the alley with smiles and laughter. She never felt this alive before since... Ever! Holly was the violent one while she's the peaceful one. Something was definitely felt wrong here and she doesn't care.

 _'This way, Miss Kyle.'_ A voice said gently to her from the right side.

Selina looked at the right side and started walking to the direction without a care.

 **The Next Day**

 **~Selina's Apartment~**

Pain. It all Selina can feel in her head for some reason. As she was giving off of... her rug? And was a surprise to see that she was in her home and doesn't remember how she got here. Selina can see her working clothes on the floor and was only in a very small underwear and bra. She walked to her bathroom mirror to see that her body had completely changed. Her breasts look like it was going to pop with money in the left one and her hips as well and have grown some muscles on arms, ads, and legs too.

"What happen to me?" Selina asked herself as she left the bathroom to put some clothes now. Unknown to her, visitors came in her home checking on her for safely.

"Selina, dear, are you here? It's your mother," Marie asked as she enters her daughter's apartment.

"Uh-oh!" Selina rushed into her closet to put anything on before her mother come to her room. She throws on her robe and ran to find her mother in the kitchen making tea and a Mau by her mother as well. "Good morning, mom."

Marie turned around to greet her daughter with a gentle smile. "Good morning, Selina how you slept?"

"I slept on the rug in my bra and underwear, missed my son's birthday and don't remember coming home. Jason is going to hate me now!" She sat down on the nearest chair and rest her head on the table.

"Jason not going to hate you. He knows you've to work and just have to explain to him, okay?"

She sighed then started petting the cat, "Okay and how did you come here, Kitty?"

The Mau purred to Selina's touch with a few meows and then left to window and vanished into the still dark sky. Selina looked surprised again that it still dark out instead that sunrise showing.

"How did I get here without knowing?" She whispers as she walked back to the table so that she can finish her tea. "Mom, I'll be leaving soon to check on Jason."

Marie nodded then started at Selina to see the difference from yesterday to today. Her body seem to grow, the touches from her was cold like ice, barely can remember anything that happens, blood was on her old clothes, a Mau is near her and she missed her own son's birthday. The first five was the sign of Catwoman. But want to make sure that the transformation was a success or not?

The elder woman throws a ball at her daughter and no surprise she catches it. But started to rub it against her face with a purr. Marie gasped as she went to Selina and see those green cat eyes staring at her.

"Mom, are you alright?" She asked, not knowing what have happened for the past second.

"It's nothing. Go get dress before Jason and Bruce worry some more again."

As Selina left the room to change, the mother when to window knowing it was the only best way to keep her only daughter is alive. But only for vengeance against those who've wrong her and the thrill of Catwoman. It will be a painful, lonely journey, but she will have peace for what she can do now.

 **~Wayne Mansion~**

Selina sighed nervously as she made it to Wayne Mansion ready to face her son and boyfriend. Yesterday was Jason's birthday party and she missed it because of work. Something has to change between work and home because she just missed it and doesn't how. She rings the bell and minutes later the family butler, Alfred answer the door.

"Good morning Madam Kyle," Alfred greeted.

"Good morning, Alfred. Are the boys awake?"

The old man smiles to that question, "No, the male in this household tense to sleep unless you shine the light on them. If you want you may wake them for breakfast."

Selina shook her head and smiled, "I can help you make breakfast for them."

"Oh, my dear, I can't have you start slaving in the kitchen with me."

"That's what being a parent can do to us."

Alfred smiled and let Madam Kyle in the kitchen start cooking. He liked Madam Selina more than another woman that Master Bruce have home. Master Bruce stopped bringing women here since Master Richard started living in Mansion. But this young woman was winning the CEO of Wayne Enterprises' heart with her little son. And it has seemed that Master Jason had earned his trust and love of Master Richard as well.

"Was Jason mad during the party?" Selina asked as she was making the Batarang style pancakes for the kids and Bruce if he some.

"What do you mean, my child?"

"Work has gotten in the way again and now I can't even remember how I got to my apartment. When do I suppose to be here for my son's birthday? I'm a bad mother now?"

"I believe I can't answer that question, Miss Selina. But ask yourself this: Have I been a bad mother to my son since birth? Plus Master Jason asked me to video everything for you."

Selina can feel tears of joy leaving her eyes. Her son. Her Jaybird always seems to think and care about her when he couldn't be.

Alfred placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled, "But as a father and a grandfather saying to a young mother that you're just giving her all to her child. Stay positive and keep trying your all."

"Thank you, Alfred."

The two gone back cooking breakfast for the sleeping men. And once when they were done, Selina told the family butler that she'd wake the male from they sleep. She went to the easiest prey to wake up- the children. They would get up for anything like food than just relaxing for the day instead of an adult.

Selina entered Richard's room and see Jason and Richard sleeping on the bed hugging like babies. The mother pulls out her phone and starts taking picture of them.

The mother went close to they ears and whisper, "Richard, Jason time to get up for breakfast."

The children groaned while rubbing they eye. Jason smiled when he saw his mommy there waking him than the old man. But before he can say anything he saw that he was hugging Dickie in front of his mommy.

"Get off of me, Dickie!" Jason yelled as he pushed him out of the bed.

Dick grunted on the floor then turn his attention his little brother. "Why did you've to do that, Jay!?"

But before they start they daily argue, Selina step between them while getting them a look and point to the door. The boys groaned and did what they told and left to the kitchen.

Selina sighed, ready to go to the last male in the mansion room- Bruce. The poor man had to handle two boys that were having fun and eating anything that had sugar in it will tire one parent. She walked quietly as she can to Bruce's room feeling different now. Sure this would be the first time she'd ever be in a man room but hoped that he have some pants now. She enters his room to see the shirtless billionaire sleeping on his side.

"Bruce," she said as she walked to his side. "Bruce, it time to wake up."

"I don't want too," he groaned in his sleep and pull the cover over him.

Selina pouted with her arms cross and pull the cover off of him. He growled and was about to unleashed his glare at whoever dare to wake him. But once when he saw it was Selina there safe and sound he jumped out of his bed to hug his girlfriend. All yesterday, he and Holly was trying to call her all night, but her mother just keeps saying she was okay. But having her in his arms safe and looking more beautiful made him lean closer kissing her lips.

Selina gasped in the kisses as Bruce move her body on his. His hands were roaming on her back from head to her butt. His kisses were getting so wild and rough it was hard for her to stop his tongue from exploring her mouth. She has never been like this before and was giving into Bruce's kisses. Selina couldn't help but continue on forgetting about everything that matter and listens to his grunts, birds singing, the kids laughing, and now bats too. What the hell is going on with her hearing? But damn it, she was about to forget about breakfast with the kids. She stopped her kisses and grabbed her boyfriend's face to stop his as well, "Bruce, as much as I would want you to be my first the kids are still here."

Bruce groaned remembering the kids and Alfred were here. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry if I rushing you. I was worry about you."

"I'm sorry about last night I just don't know what happen to me."

Bruce hummed and then let her go to follow her in the kitchen. The pair made it to the kitchen and the boys eating the breakfast that Selina and Alfred made.

"Good morning dad!" Richard greeted with syrup on his face. "You got to try Ms. Selina's bat-ranges pancake! It looks just like Batman's bat-ranges."

"Wow, it does, Dickie." He sat down in his chair and started eating as well and liked the bat-ranges pancakes. "Wow, this is really good, Selina."

"Yes, I believe I've found my replacement when it's vacation time, Master Bruce." Alfred joked causing Richard and Bruce to look down in shame.

"I think Alfred talking about the time when Uncle Clark came and help us stop the fire," Richard whisper to his father.

"Yeah, I know," Bruce whisper back. It was all that Kryptonian's fault for making him take his eyes from the breakfast him and Dickie were making. It when on fire, his son screams then Clark came by flying through the window and save the day. To this day Alfred would never let them stand in the mansion by themselves anymore.

"Are you asking mommy to babysit the old man and Dickie?" Jason asked as he started chuckling.

"Hey, we don't need a babysitter, Jay!" Dick argue. "But I do like your pancakes, Ms. Selina."

"I don't mind that Richard and please call me Selina."

Once when they were finished, Selina and the kids when to watch TV while Bruce and Alfred stay in the kitchen doing they daily routine- reading the morning paper and cleaning up.

"Now that's interested," Bruce mumbled as he read the paper.

"What would that be, sir?" Alfred asked.

"Some thug with his pants down got rob by a woman."

"Gotham had become the city of survival of the fittest." He said as he was picking plates away. "But why is that interesting to you?"

"The woman had cat-like eyes and scar his face up like a cat. Never seen a person doing that before."

"Must be a newcomer then. Maybe have a word with Gordon once when the night come. So until then, I believe Ms. Kyle would need your attentions on the boys."

Bruce chuckled but nodded and got up, "Al, if I didn't know you better you're trying so hard to have me and Selina to stay together, huh."

"Why of course, Master Bruce. A woman and child like that is something ever man could want to spend his life with."

Spending his life with? His new life started when Batman was born and when Richard entering his life. But having Selina and Jason with him, Dick, and Alfred would be something out of a good dream even if that still mean being the Dark Knight. He walked to the living room and see Selina in the center of the couch while the boys were on each of her sides. Bruce when to Selina's left side where his son relaxed on.

"Hey buddy, you don't mind if I can sit there and you can go to my side?"

"Ok," the young ward moved to his father sit by his girlfriend then when to his left side to continue watching tv.

Selina place her head on his shoulder and whisper, "You know there are some bats here, right?"

"Oh, um thanks, Selina," he said as his thoughts when to how in the world his girlfriend heard his bats from the Batcave.

After Saturday cartoon was over, the kids went to play leaving the adult to final talk about what have happened last night.

"I'm sorry Bruce, but I don't know what happen last night," Selina sighed sadly. "I still feel so terrible to miss my only son birthday."

"Selina, don't say that," Bruce bring her close to comfort her. "Maybe you just were tired and needed some rest."

"I wouldn't do that, Bruce, even if I'm tired Jason always come first."

"Or you hit my head pretty hard, Selina." He saw a knot and little of dry blood on the back of her hair. "You didn't felt that. I should get you some ice."

"No. But it's funny, now I'm started to feel so different since this morning."

"What you mean?"

"Um, well you didn't notice how muscles or different I've become."

"Selina, you know I don't care about all. But you're cold for some reason."

"I really don't know about that, Bruce." Selina never felt this cold before and it just the mid of October. This cold felt like she died on the outside and now she felt sick to her stomach. She got up as fast as she can and said, "Can I use your bathroom, please?"

"Um, sure."

Selina quickly dashes to the closest bathroom and started to puke out all of her breakfast. She grunted in pain as she was throwing up everything in her body to now her head started to hurt too. Okay now, something was wrong with her. First, she didn't remember how she got home, or why she has muscles, or how come she got a knot on the back of her head. As she turned on the hot water to wash her face, she saw the woman with cat head again this time with a grin as she touched the mirror.

"Your destiny had final come, my descendant."

Normally this would have scared Selina and make her run away, but now she has this feeling of relaxing, power, and free. But she was worrying why was she calling her a descendant. She asked, "What do you from me?"

"You will know soon, Selina Kyle. Very soon." Her reflection soon fades away as the steam cover the mirror.

Selina sighed as this day keep getting a lot weirder for her. Who really was that woman with the cat's head? A ghost? An evil or warming spirit? She really needs to talk to someone this but who can she talk to about this. Bruce? She doesn't want to scare off her first real relationship. Holly? No, all Holly going to say is that she need some sex to clear her mind. Her mother? Maybe she can listen to her about the problems she been having. Maybe after when she and Jason leave, she can give her a call and they can talk it out. Once when she left the bathroom, she was greeted by Bruce standing there waiting for her.

"Everything okay, Selina?" He asked with a worried look making it hard for what next.

"Yes, everything ok, Bruce," she half-lied with a smile. She doesn't want to worry or let him think she had gone crazy by her problems anyway.

"Are you sure?"

She moves closer to his cheek and kissed it, "Yes, I'm sure, Bruce. Now let go and see how the boys are doing, okay?" Bruce nodded then soon the couple left to search for the boys and continue the rest of the day together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Catwoman: Hero or Viillian?**

 **~Selina's Apartment~**

"Are you sure you guys got to leave?" Richard asked in the back of the car. "I'm sure daddy won't mind."

"Sorry Richard," Selina apologize with a smile as she was holding her Jaybird. "But we must return home sooner or people might start trying to rob this place."

The Saturday night came letting everyone it was time to go home and stay there. Like always, Bruce would drive Selina and a sleeping Jason to East End with his son in the back.

"Goodnight Selina," Bruce whisper remembering that her son was still asleep and hate to be disturbed.

Selina kissed her right hand then place it on Bruce's check then Richard's as well. "Goodnight boys." She walked to enter the apartment unknown of men that were staring at her.

Thanks to the black window, Bruce continued to stare at Selina's ass as it moves left and right. Never before Bruce have this more lust or passion so more since meeting Selina. Sure there was Daine, Talia, and Vicki Vale but Selina was something different. Someone he can see spending the rest his life with for Dick and even Jason.

"You like her don't you, daddy?" Richard asked breaking Bruce from his through.

"Yeah, I do Dick, but now we've work to do." His tone changed into the Dark Knight as he drives off to the Batcave. "Last night in East End, a thug got scratches in the face then robbed with his pants down."

"He got robbed with his pants down," Richard laughed in his Robin's tone. "Could it been a working girl doing that?"

"Maybe. It better to gain more information from Gordon about this case."

The pair continues to drive off to the Batcave to become Batman and Robin and then left to meet the Commissioner of Gotham City.

 **~Gotham Police Department's rooftop~**

Commissioner Jim Gordon stands alone with a cigarette by the Bat signal waiting for the Dark Knight and Boy Wonder. Ever since the Batman came to this awful city, criminal more like supervillains fear him more than the police now with his little sidekick- Robin. The kid is as deadly, skilled, and mystery like his father, but very childlike and playful for his age. And thanks to those the Dynamic Duo, Gotham City was still a working program of getting better.

"Commissioner," a dark voice said behind him. Gordon turned around and see the Dark Knight and the Boy Wonder there waiting on him.

He took his last puff of his cigarette then throw it to the ground. "Batman, Robin, glad to see both of you made it on time."

Robin laughed, "Traffic wasn't back up like last time."

"What the problem, Gordon?" Batman asked going straight to the point.

"Guess you didn't read the morning paper, huh?"

"Yeah, where a woman robbed a guy," Robin replied. "Not a hard interest case to figure out that it was a working girl gone violent."

Gordon scoffed, "Those damn reporters didn't even get the whole story of what we found."

That draw Batman's attention about the case most more. "And why is that, Gordon?"

"Coming from the creep that woman had green cat-like eyes and started walking on all four like a cat when she was leaving."

"What?!" Robin shouted in shock while his mentor raises an eyebrow.

"My men rubbed it off thinking he was crazy, but when you live in Gotham for so long crazy is a part of life here. And that's why you two crazies are in this case."

"Hey! We aren't crazy," Robin posted. "We're just amazing guys to handle the worse bad guys."

"Sure your not." His radio started going on so he answers, "Gordon here."

"Sir! We got another robbing in Downtown," a young police officer shouted with the sound of exploding coming from the background. "The Alleytown Kids had struck again and are still in the area, sir."

"Good. We should-" He turned around to see that the Dynamic Duo wasn't there anymore, "Yeah, we go and interview the area."

Batman and Robin left to the car when they heard it was the Alleytown Kids. The Alleytown Kids was little children to adults working for the Sewer King and the late Mama Fortuna passed. But their new leader that was still an unknown to the G.P.D. and the Dynamic Duo was leading Alleytown Kids to rob and destroy lots of business in Gotham.

 **~Downtown, Gotham~**

Downtown Gotham home for every business from child stores to adult stores as well. But now being crowd by the police and those that was caught. Those that was caught were a few teenagers and a lot of scare children. This looks of Sewer King and Alleytown Kids work here. When it come to children being involved in criminals, Batman started having Robin handle them since kids truth other kids than adults.

The children looked up to see Batman and Robin exiting out of the Batmobile and get more afraid.

"It's the Batman!" A little boy said.

"He going to throw us in prison!" Now a little girl cried out in tears.

Batman looked at his son and nodded, "Robin."

The Boy Wonder nodded and starts getting ready to work. He walked to them with a smile and the Kid Kite that had food and toys, "Hey, guys. My dad wanted me to check on you all."

"Are we in trouble?"

"No way you guys are in trouble," he shocked his head and give them a juice box. "The bad guy that use you guys are in trouble. Know where the Sewer King lives?"

"Sorry Robin, but the big kids always blind us when we leave the sewers."

"Was there sound coming from sewers? Like construction site or train sound?"

"Wait I heard a train coming from the left and right when we left. An hour ago."

"No way! Thanks for your help and my dad and I can free you all from the Sewer King."

"Um, excuse me, Robin I got a terrible secret I need tell Mr. Batman about it." A younger boy said in a nervous and sad way.

"Sure, what your name by the way?" he leads the young boy to Batman and Gordon. "Batman, this witness had something to tell you

"Clinton Jr. but everyone called me CJ for short."

Robin nodded then leads CJ to Batman and Gordon. "Batman, CJ had something to tell you."

"What wrong, CJ?" Batman asked and gotten to CJ's level.

"Is it the truth that you'll beat someone to get the truth out of them?"

"Only too bad guys not the person being use and abuse."

"Okay. Yesterday we and some old men robbed this big build in the East End. Then," little CJ started to sob in his sentence.

Gordon see that it was his time to help out, "Come on son tells Batman what happened?"

"A woman fell from the build and land on the ground so hard! There was blood all around her."

Batman growled, _'So the Alleytown Kids move it up to murder now?'_ Batman know once when someone has the taste of blood it becomes hard for them to stop. "Thank you for the information, CJ."

"Then a lot of cats came and started circling around the dying lady."

"Cats? What you mean, CJ?" Robin asked.

"It's was so many cats there and there starts licking and snatching her."

"Ever heard cats doing that, Batman?" Gordon asked started to get worried now. First, crazy people killing one another now animals too? Gotham had enough problems as then is and don't need more.

"When the cats left the dead woman she rise up and starts walking away to the alleys."

"Thank you, CJ your information was very helpful." Batman got up and walked away with Robin and Gordon beside him. "That's must be the woman that attacked the man from last night."

"God damn it!" Gordon grunted and rubbed his forehead. "Now we're dealing with another walking corpse that has cats bring her back to life!"

"Should we ask CJ some more?" Robin asked his mentor.

"No, CJ terrified as it is reliving the scene. It better if we continue our search in East End," Batman replied then to the Batmobile with his son following him and left for East End.

 **~Selina's Apartment~**

After placing Jason to bed, she stayed in the living room drinking a glass of red wine. She never drank wine before or remember where she got an Apothic Red, but she needed something to calm her nerves. She was supposed to call her mother but know that she is asleep by now so Holly was the next choice. She dialed her number and no surprise the first thing she heard is.

"You bitch! Where the Hell you been yesterday?!" Holly screamed. She can hear loud music and people laughing which mean she was at a club.

"I'm sorry, Holly!" Selina yelled as quietly. "Can you come to my place for a glass of wine?"

"Since when did you drink wine? Hey, how many time did I tell you to stop touching my ass, asshole!? Of course, I'll be there, Selina just in minutes."

When Holly hung up, Selina started to feel angry hearing some asshole touch her best friend like that. What if he would try something on her? Unknown to Selina her eyes had become cat eyes again and started to feel wild now. She walked to her room Holly liked to hide her leather clothes there then when to get an all black leather jacket, jeans, gloves, and a pair of red goggles to wear for the recess. She then checks on her only son Jason to see him still sleeping and left the apartment through the window to find Holly.

 **~East End~**

As Holly was walking to Selina's place and can still see three men was following her now. She forced all of her will power to not hurt one guy in the club and now she dealing with three assholes? Where a Batman and Robin when you need them to save you.

"Where are you going to, baby?" The man with the scars asked.

"Always from you, assholes!"

The man growled then grabbed her by her hair then pushed her to the wall. He pulled out a knife and at her face, "Bitch, I said come over here and I fucking mean!"

She glared and notices the scars and remember his face from the morning page, "Hey wasn't you the guy that got rob by some whore in the morning page?"

The other men started to laugh which cause the man to growled, "It wasn't a whore. It was a bitch with cat eyes! Some crazy cat lady."

"Crazy cat lady? No, I'm more of a Catwoman to you boys." Everyone looked up to see a woman in a mask there stepping on the roof then landed five ft away from them and smirked.

The second man which looked like a junkie started to laugh and pointed, "Hey boys, look at this: we got a new hero in Gotham, Catwoman!"

Catwoman chuckled, "Sorry boys this cat isn't good I'm dangerous!"

The man with scare let go of Holly and pointed his knife, "Wasn't you the same bitch that gives me these scars?"

"Guilty as charge."

He growled, "Get her! Kill that fucking bitch!"

"Purrfect," Catwoman started the first move by coming to them with her claws. She clawed the black guy in the face then kicked him in the throat and hold it there until he when down. She stole his wallet then smirked evilly to the other two men and asked, "Who's next?"

"Now way this is real, man! We don't need another freak in a mask!" The junkie backed in fear then started to run away, but Catwoman was faster and slide between his legs. She smirked then grabbed his hair and give him a roundhouse kick to the face.

"Aww! You weren't fun at all," she to steal his wallet then turns her attentions now on Scarface and sees him holding her best friend at knifepoint. She started to hiss and glare, "You son of a bitch."

"Wow, what wrong? Am I hitting a nerve, pussycat?" He moves the knife closer to Holly's throat and smirked. "If you don't move you be the cause for this bitch to lose a neck."

Holly growled in angry away hated the feeling of being a damsel in distress. "Like Hell, you bastard!" She kicked him when the sun doesn't shine which cause him to let go with his guard down too. As he let his guard down, Catwoman when for the killing blow by pouncing onto him then used her powerful thigh to start a headlock while punching him in the face.

She stopped her punches when she can see that the man was down as well and when to get her reward. The Cat sighed then place all three wallets in her bra then turn to Holly, "I would get out of here if I was you, Holly."

But as she was walking away to the rooftops, Holly's eyes widen and can't believe what she just heard. This Catwoman just said her name and started to sound like her best friend Selina! What the Hell is going here?! But before she can start questioning her, the police cars sirens was coming to her rescue and see her friend maybe leaving now.

Two male officers exit out of their car and where they see an unharmed woman, three harm men on the ground, and another woman climbing to the roof. One of the officers that looked like a rookie asked her, "Miss are you alright? Are you hurt?"

An older officer pull out his gun and just watched the woman climb away, "Who the Hell was that?"

Holly just started at the roof where her best friend left and do what she always does watching out for Selina. Her only response was going to be, "That's Catwoman."

"Holy shit! We got another freak in a mask here in Gotham. Better page Gordon here."

Once when she was far away, she sat in someone greenhouse and starts looking through each wallet for the money and from every wallet she now has $350 dollars! That's half of rent right there, but it was stealing and a lot of fun too. This was getting too complicated now so she decides to hurry back home where she finally see that her eyes were different.

"What is wrong with me?" She asked to herself then ran on home.

 **~Selina's Apartment~**

As Selina was walking down from the fire escape and enter her window, see a very pissed off Holly on the couch with her arms cross. She smiled shy to ease her wild best friend from killing her, but only cause the woman to glare.

"You're late, Selina," her statement sounded like how a mother was about to lecture her child when there late. "Or do I called you 'Catwoman' now?"

Selina sighed and looked in shame, "I'm so sorry, Holly for that. I just don't know come over me."

"You're sorry?" Holly now got up and walked to the single mother, "Selina, what did I tell you when assholes start to mess with me?"

"That you would go to Blackgates and be ready to bail you out soon."

"Correct, but did you know what you were done? Do you know what you were done, Selina?" Selina just kept quiet and ready to face Holly's wrath and hands. "You save me there and got me a number from Officer Frankin! Come here, girl!" She grabbed Selina so that she can hug her best friend for everything that she has done for her.

Selina returns the hug and started purr for some reason or maybe it was cause her best friend always have her back. She let go and smiled, "Let's finish that bottle of wine and talk about it."

After finishing the Apothic Red in the living room, Selina was laying on the rug while Holly sat on the couch laughing about what Catwoman had to those men.

"I still can't believe I done that to those guys!" Selina laughed as she holds her empty wine glass.

"It's was amazing watching you use your thigh as a weapon. Told ya those things are dangerous."

Selina sighed then pull the money, "Yeah, but at the end, I got 350 dollars and more questions."

"You gotta 350 from those assholes?" Holly smiled as she took the money and starts to count it. "This is half of your rent, girl!"

"Yeah and I kind of enjoyed it, Holly. Every since this morning, I've felt so wild and free I even making out with Bruce on his bed! Shirtless!"

"Shut up! Selina Kyle, what is going on with you?"

"I don't know, Holly! Really, haven't been me and feel more like a cat now. What you told the police?"

"Well..."

 **~Flashback Moment~**

She watched the three assholes being taken aways in police cars come. There was a lot of cops here with the commissioner too. You wouldn't know how badly she wanted to smile and wave at those jokers, but have to hold it in. So she forces some tears out and ready to tell her side of the story.

"Hello, ma'am," the rookie officer stand in front of her. "I'm Officer Frankin and sorry, but I need your side of the story here."

Holly sighed and nodded, "Of course, I was walking to my friend apartment since she didn't want home alone. Then these men came and pull me into the alley at knifepoint."

"What about that other woman on the rooftop?" The old officer asked.

 _'I was getting to that part, you old bastard!'_ Holly though angry, but control it and said, "The woman- Catwoman saved me before those creeps could do anything to me and took their wallet."

"A Catwoman? Does she looks like a cat or dress like one?"

"Both, but in all black and leather with red goggles, sir."

"Thank you for your statement. I'll go inform Gordon what happen here."

Once when Officer Frankin's partner left them and told his commissioner the inform what had happened. Gordon walked up to her and give an apologizes look, "Again, I'm sorry for what happen to you and great that you're alright."

Holly sighed and gotten up, "Well, I got Catwoman to thank for saving me."

"Now hold there Ms. Robinson, I don't wanna start trusting this Catwoman until Batman said the all clear. Officer Frankin, give Ms. Robinson a ride home."

"Yes, sir."

 **~Flashblack Moment End~**

"And that how it ended, Selina." Holly finished her side of the story.

"Wow, Commissioner Gordon doesn't like me already, huh?"

"Yeah, that a big problem," she grabbed the remote to watch some TV but it ends up becoming the Breaking News with Jack Ryder. "Damn it! I always hated this guy."

The ladies sighed as there turn their attention onto the boring newsman for the breaking new. But nothing couldn't surprise them for what going to be the story about and title. **Catwoman: Hero or Villain?**

"What the Hell?!" said the single mother and couldn't believe what she is hearing.

"Breaking News, it seems that Gotham has another masked hero or worse a villainess here that like to have a reward. Here is a video of this Catwoman saving this poor woman from three men then taking their wallet too."

The video started showing Catwoman fighting these guys like a pro then robbing them and Selina couldn't breathe now. People are watching about Catwoman and will talk about her too like if she Batman now! Did she put her and her family, friends in danger?

As if she can feel her friend worries, Holly grabbed the worried mother and hug her tight. "Hey don't worry, I'm sure no one person is watching this loser now, Mama Cat. So stop the worrying now, okay?" Selina could only nod and just truth her best friend.

 **~The Batcave~**

But unknown to the ladies a person was watching this loser now in the comfort of his second home. After searching for some more lease at East End and couldn't find anything, the two just left for more patrolling on Gotham City then when home. Bruce, Dick, and Alfred were around the Batcomputer enjoying some cookies when Jack Ryder's story came on.

"I guess you both got a newcomer here, huh Master Bruce, Master Dick?"

Dick just smile to the new challenge while Bruce stared at Catwoman's fighting style. "I guess so, old friend."


	8. Chapter 8

**Destiny to become Your Truth self**

 **~Selina's Apartment~**

After what happened with the Catwoman issue, Selina thinks it would be better to keep 'Catwoman' a secret from her mother, Bruce, and her son Jason. Lord know what would happen if she would've to tell him that mommy fought bad men and stolen their wallet for fun he might found it cool and want to join like how Batman let Robin join. Not that she ever going back as Catwoman that was a one-time thing and just wants her life back to normal. Yes, her simple normal boring life.

"Uh, Mommy are you alright?" Selina looked down to see her little son there.

"What wrong, Jaybird?"

"You was just staring at yourself in the mirror."

"Oh, sorry. I just don't feel alright."

"Then you could stay home with me."

Selina didn't know what to said to him. On one hand, she wants to stay with Jason on his last day of suspending. But on the other hand, she had work and don't want to hear Mr. Kelly's verbal abusive again. Then again that would be fun to see his only top artist not there and just enjoy a day with her son.

"You know what? Maybe I will spend a day with my Jaybird."

Jason wanted to do cartwheels to finally have his mommy here. Sure being at Wayne Tower is incredible with the old man and Dick, but this was his hardworking mom and that's what makes it wonderful. So he played cool and nodded, "Okay. Thank you."

"No problem, kitten. Let me go tell Holly and Bruce then make us a big breakfast," Selina left the room to call Bruce first. "Hey, good morning."

"Good morning, Selina. Richard and I just finished breakfast and on our way to get you and Jason right now."

"It's okay, I just wanted to tell you that I'm staying home with Jason today."

"Oh, enjoying a day with your son, huh?" He asked in tease way causing her to smile.

"Yeah, just me and my Jaybird today."

"Well, I hope you both have a great day. Oh, and I heard what happened to your friend Holly this morning. Is she alright?"

"She's... Holly. Nothing will even slow her down."

"You damn right I am!" Holly shouted from the living room. "Tell your boyfriend hello and hope he still looking sexy as ever for you."

Selina chuckled, "Holly said hello and that right about her."

"Yeah, I should've known that where you get your protect from."

But before Selina said Holly charge into her room, took her phone, and shouted, "You damn right! Don't mess with my girl cause I ain't ready for more kids!"

"What?! Holly give me back my phone!" Selina whined trying to get the phone back.

"Why? You don't want me to talk to your handsome boyfriend, huh?"

Bruce sighed can be heard over the phone, "I think I am having two lovely females fighting over me again, Alfred."

Holly gasped then growled, "Please I got a man that can cuff me, billionaire."

"Stop talking like that and get dress, Holly!" Selina order then took her phone back. "Again sorry about her, she can get a lot excited very quick."

"Yeah, and I heard about what happen to her last night."

"Oh, yeah. Bruce, my best friend... could have been rape or murder if I didn't-" Selina really wanted to talk about Catwoman to her boyfriend. That it was her that save her best friend and stole the creeps wallets. She enjoyed this persona that like this feeling of freedom, sexy, risk-less, confidence, and the loss of import control but is this worth it?

"Hey don't start blaming yourself, Selina. It's wasn't your fault." Her eyes widened when she hear Bruce's voice got serious right now. "You didn't know these men would have been following her onto your apartment. And just be grateful that she is safe thanks to Catwoman if you like."

"Oh, my God," Selina gasped with a smile forming. "You're right. You're absolutely right, Bruce. I really needed that and thank you again."

"No problem, Selina. Have a good day."

"You too, sexy." She gasped then hang out as fast as she can to just to hear him laughed a little. Selina sighed as she felt that she lost control again and wanted to be sounding sexy for her boyfriend. This is going to take awhile for getting usual too.

When she left her room she can smell slices of bacon cooking and hurry to go to the kitchen. Fearing that Holly and Jason might be cooking and will be burning her pan again. But was surprised to see her mother there cooking instead.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

Marie turned around with a smile to see her daughter there, "Oh good morning, Selina. I was around your apartment and thought the what the heck and wanna to see my favorite person."

"Hey, I thought I was your favorite person, grandma!" Jason interrupted and started to pout with his arms cross.

"Of course you are my favorite person, Jason," said Marie as she kissed his forehead. "You're my favorite grandson. Just like how your mother is my favorite person too."

Selina sat down then known that Holly was missing and asked, "Hey, where Holly? She was just here minutes ago?"

"She said something about meeting her new officer, mommy," her son said then took another in his pancake.

Marie just shook her head in disbelief and laugh, "That's girl is something, Selina. I'm glad to two are best friends."

"Yeah, mom. Um, I needed to talk to about something very important."

The mother and daughter left the kitchen toward her room. Selina told her mother everything that been happened to her for the past two days. That's she wasn't being the same Selina Kyle since hitting her head and started liking to be this bad Catwoman. Marie just sat on her bed with no shock or worry just a smiled to all of Selina's explaining.

"I always knew this day would so soon but hated it to see it happen to my only daughter. This damn blessing and cuss of being her."

"You talking about Catwoman? What you know about her?"

"Oh yes, I know a lot about the Cat and would love to tell you, but you're not ready yet."

"What? Why?"

"Cause," she gotten up then rubbed her daughter's cheek with a smile, "I want you to understand this question who are you? And once when you understand that question come see me. Good luck, Selina." As she left Selina's room and give her grandson a kiss on the forehead then left her apartment. She going to feel sorry for Jason, another victim that will be with Selina and Catwoman's lifestyle, but just hoped that she won't be too riskless like all those before her.

As she sat on her bed worrying what her mother mean by that. Of course, she knows who she is she Selina Kyle, a lovely single mother with a wonderful son, a great best friend, and have a great boyfriend too. That's who she is, but why she needs to be Catwoman anyway? She-

"Mom, are you ready?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, let's go." She got up and they left home to enjoy the day to themselves.

 **~The Batcave~**

Bruce sighed finally glad to be final of the paperwork. Having to work, watch over Richard, and having Alfred watching as a hawk can be stressful, but the billionaire can handle anything that comes his way. Now he can turn his force on this Catwoman and maybe learn more from her records. As he hacked through G.C.P.D.'s files on her it shows bank robbery, jewelry robbery, thefts, burglary, breaking & entering, kidnapping, aggravated assault & battery, and fleeing the polices. But what may this more strange was that she was never caught and this was nearly 30 years ago. The police only had pictures of this Catwoman in a whole gray outfit, black boots & gloves, a yellow belt, and had a cat with her.

"How did you manage to avoid the police this whole time?" He asked out loud, but more caught his attention. "What the-?"

"Dad, what you doing?" Bruce looked up to see his son coming toward him.

"Just through this Catwoman's file and it isn't a strang pretty one."

"Like how?" The young ward has gotten on his father's lap to have a better view of her. "She did all that in Gotham City."

"And at Bludhaven and must more."

"Master Bruce!" The father and son looked up to Alfred therewith a fresh bake of his famous cookies and tea. "I hope that you had finished your work first instead of starting your other assignments, sir."

Bruce groaned in frustration and stand to face the old man, "Alfred, I had already finished the report for Wayne Tower!"

"I'll see for myself, Master Bruce."

Richard started to laughing to them always loving how master and servant argue like a father and son would. "It's truth, Alfred. Once when dad was done he and I started looking through Catwoman's file."

"And what had you find out, Master Richard?"

"That's she had been in Bludhaven before!"

"Even at New York where Catwoman may her first appearance years ago," Bruce added too.

On the Batcomputer, it shows her being the charge for the murders of Dr. Ivan Slavicky and businessman George Hedare. There even had a suspect name Patience Phillips, but soon the charge was dropped to the fact that this Catwoman was pointing evidence on her cause at the time Ms. Phillips was dating lead Detective Tom Lone and stopped the biggest toxic product release from George's wife, Laurel Hedare.

"Woah, Catwoman must be anti-hero!" Dick shouted excitedly. This would be his and his Dad first anti-hero ever! Maybe this Catwoman was nice and friendly, but do bad things for a reason.

But Batman, on the other hand, wasn't so convinced about this case here. Why this Catwoman was so eager to fame the Detective's girlfriend? For jealousy? Is there a connection between Catwoman and Patience? Or just placing the blame on her? This case started to show a lot of family passing down the identity of Catwoman moving to place to place.

"Who are you?" He asked as he started placing all of the information he had on her onto a file he makes for her. Then ready to spend the rest of the day with his son.

 **~Gotham's Central Park~**

Jason laughter was always the best thing Selina love about this day. She played with her son all day at the park and again loved hearing his laughter.

"How did you keep catching me?" Jason asked as he and his mother laid on the grass.

"What you mean, JayBird?"

"You are pretty faster than the last time we ever had fun. Have you been working out?"

"No, I guess I just started to charge into a new person."

"I like this new you, mommy."

 _'He like this new me,'_ Selina through sadly. _'Does she make him happy than me?'_ "Well, I'm glad you enjoy the new me, honey."

"Yeah, thanks to you, mommy."

Call him a tough stubbornness boy with you want, but he can always be a little sweetheart whenever he wants to be. Lord, please have mercy on her when he becomes a teenager with Richard. She and Bruce are going to have gray hairs when they become ladies men. She shares of hoping that by the time the boys become teenagers she and Bruce would be married by now with maybe more kids in the future. If she is lucky enough to have Bruce forever with Jason and Richard by them.

"Hey, how about we go get something to eat?"

"Okay."

As started walking to the closest restaurant, a jewelry store caught Selina's eyes as it shows a beautiful diamond necklace with a cat-eyed at the center.

"Whoa," Selina said as she stared at the necklace with her cat eyes.

"Do you like that, mommy?" Jason asked seeing that his mother staring at the necklace.

"Yeah, it's so pretty." Selina's through was on how fun it would be to take it and other pretty things from there.

"I bet you would way prettier in that necklace."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

"Aww, you started to become a charm now, kitten. Come on and let go get something to eat." Once when they got to a restaurant/bar again Catwoman making her do it, Selina can still people talking about Catwoman as she and Jason were eating. _'Oh, great these people are going to disrespect me,'_ Selina thought as continue to eat a fish sandwich.

"Hey, you see what Rider show last night?" A female bartender asked.

"Yeah, something about a Catlady or something. What about?" A male asked.

"It's Catwoman, Frank. You do know those three assholes was about to steal from our girl Holly."

"Our Patry Holly? Holy shit! Care of glad she got to them before I could've lucky bastards. Oh, and where are Batman and his damn sidekick when we need them? Too busy helping the police then us!"

"Yeah, it finally good to have someone looking out for the small people. Maybe handle freaks like that bastard Sewer King once and for all."

 _'Wait, they see me as a hero?'_ Selina nearly choked on her fish sandwich in surprise.

True since Robin come into the picture, the Dark Knight won't stay out long like years ago and more force on handling the supervillains now. She grew in East End, she had seen girls that use to be her old classmates are now forced to prostitute. Even seen little girls that younger than Jason and Richard becoming a sex slave or forced to work for the Sewer King or Alleytown Kids. Thinking of people that use and abuse children like that make her blood boil in hatred. Maybe or just maybe with the help of Catwoman she can make them all pay and steal the money away for a good cause. Truth be told, she hated working at Jackie's Fashion & Art since day one, that damn place always take credit for her artworks and time away from Jason.

"Uh, Jason can I ask you something?"

Jason stops eating his burger for a second to replied toward his mother, "Sure mommy. What is it?"

"How would you like if I start working less? Just for you?"

"Really? What about your job? Wouldn't you get in-"

Selina stopped him right there by. She hated herself when it always about work first never her son. She will change that problem very soon. "Forget about that, Jaybird. It time for me to finally become who I was destiny to be: Your mother." _'And maybe as Catwoman too.'_ She finishes in her thought knowing who she going to finally become the person she must be. "Come on let go see grandma before going home. Okay?"

"Okay!" Once when the mother and son finished they left the bar and had the bus to visit the grandmother's house.

 **Marie's Apartment**

"Grandma we're here!" Jason knocked the door hard with all his might.

Marie opened the door and smile to see it was her daughter and grandson. But knew that Selina will come to her for the train. "I know you would come to me but not this soon."

"You know we were coming to see you, grandma?"

"Of course, I know you both were coming. Now, come inside so that we can talk."

As Jason was watching a cartoon, Selina and Marie when to the kitchen to talk better. Maire smiled as she drank her cup of tea, "I'm surprised that you came so soon, Selina. It took me three days to finally come to a decision."

"Yeah, it took a lot of think and maybe it time for a change."

"You know once you start doing this job is going to be hard to stop. Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Like I said I was thinking a lot about this and can use this new side of me for some good."

"Using Catwoman for good?" The elder woman scoffed as place her cup down. "Selina my child that side of us just for the thrill and vengeance since we were killed. Only one Catwoman did it for justice."

"Then I guess I'll be the second." She turned her glance to Jason who was still watch TV. "For him and all that need it then."

Marie couldn't help but smile in proud that her daughter wants to use the skills and talents of the Cat Burglar for justice. "Fine," she said as she wrote down an address for where there are going to meet. "Training will start tomorrow unless I'm going to have to wait after work."

"No need, mom. Just send me the place and I will be there."

"You're dishing work again? Ooh, someone playing hooker again?"

"No, it's going to be so much better. Well, we better get ready to go for tomorrow."

 **The Next Day**

 **~Jackie's Fashion & Art~**

"Well, here we're Selina," Bruce said as he pulls in front of her workplace. Like always Bruce would take the children to school then taking her to work.

"Thanks. Oh, and I won't be here when its time to pick up the kids."

"Why?"

"Well, I'm going through a change and leaving this job. I'm wasting my talents here and ready to show off my art."

Bruce smiled, "Good. So I'll see you at three, right?

"Right! Um, Bruce, can I wanna try something?"

"Sure, what you want to try?"

"This," she leans close and started to make out with the stunt Prince of Gotham.

Bruce overcomes his shock and started making out as well trying to dominance. But this new Selina got claws and started to fight back. The kiss feels like an hour to them but was just minutes until a knock was heard on the window.

Bruce grunted in frustration then roll down his window to see who dare to disturb him. And it's was no surprise that it was Selina's best friend glaring at him. "Oh, good morning Ms. Robinson."

"Don't good morning me, mister. What the Hell did I told you about trying to get my girl pregnant, Wayne?" Holly questioned with her arms cross.

"Holly!" Selina got out the car to argue with her best friend. "We weren't doing nothing! Bruce was just about to leave anyway!"

"Yes, I was so I'll see you at three. Bye ladies!" Bruce drives out to work leaving Selina to deal with her friend.

"I think it going to get really hard to control my needs for him down Holly." The single mother sighed as they enter the build.

"Aww! Selina, it's okay to give in the new animal side."She stated in a joking tone then whisper. "Meow!"

But before Selina can glare at Holly, she bumped into her boss's assistant Sylvia causing her to drop papers and her phone. Selina's eyes started to change into her cat eyes in rage cause that bitch made her miss her Jaybird's birthday and gotten kill here. So in a split of rage Selina crashed the phone with a smile dancing on her face.

"What the Hell-" Sylvia stopped that question after she saw who it was. Her eyes widened open in shock and disbelief now.

"Aww! What wrong Sylvia? It looks like you see a ghost."

"You here?"

"Well, I do work here remember or did Kelly may you forget already with that old pole of his. And speaking of the old fart, I've important matter to discuss so move!" Selina pushes her out of the way and continues to search for Mr. Jackson with Holly by her side.

Mr. Jackson was stand by the office with an angry glance on his face. How dare his top artist did come to work yesterday and was later too. He would enjoy making her beg for this job in front of the rest of his art staffs starting now since he can see her coming his way. He growled, "Where the Hell have you been, Kyle?! I wanted my art to be here yesterday and yet you dare to later!"

"Are you finish?" She asked and that took everyone by surprise to how bold she become. "Good, cause I've something to said and it this: I'm sorry for giving up seven years of my time and work for a untalented old bastard like you. I quit so be a dear and remember to send my last check by Friday."

Mr. Jackson and the whole art staff jaws dropped toward the floor that single mother nice hearted Selina Kyle just disrespect him then quit her job! Some staff even wanted to cheer in glee that one brave soul was strong enough to bring the boss down.

"Remember to send my check as well," Holly smiled at her now former boss and left with her best friend side by side. Ready to face new challenges as well.


End file.
